I think I'm falling in love
by SasuLenka
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata, un par de hermanos comunes. El amor fraternal era evidente, pero ¿podría ser más que simple amor de hermanos?
1. Pero él fue por más

– Pequeña Hinata… – decía el chico de cabello negro azulado, mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos – que duermas bien.

– ¡Hai! – respondía la menor cubriéndose con las mantas.

Entonces Sasuke se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, como esos besos que se dan entre madre e hijo, era un simple beso de hermandad. Obviamente no sorprendía a ninguno de los dos, ambos estaban acostumbrados a darse un beso de buenas noches. A Hinata se le hacía extraño después de todo esa situación. ¿Desde cuando los hermanos se daban besos? Estaba algo confundida. El muchacho la miró por unos instantes antes de salir de su habitación y le sonrió. Caminó hasta la puerta y luego, apagando el interruptor de la luz, salió de aquella habitación.

Eran una familia feliz, ninguno de sus integrantes podían pedir más. Se conformaban con cosas bastante sencillas y las apreciaban al máximo. Del matrimonio salieron dos hijos, Sasuke y Hinata. Tenían una diferencia de 3 años y, a pesar de eso, se llevaban bastante bien. Él era el mayor, tenía 17 años. Cursaba el último grado de su escuela, era uno de los chicos más apuestos, pero jamás había tenido una novia. Muchos de sus compañeros decían que era asexual. Frío, serio, pero confiable, así lo definía su mejor amigo: Naruto. Y en su lugar, su hermanita era todo lo contrario. Tierna, dulce y cariñosa. Tenía 14 años. Varias de sus amigas le preguntaban mucho por su hermano, y esto la hacía dudar de sus verdaderas amistades, por lo que se le ponía un tanto difícil poder confiar en ellas. Por eso sólo tenía un mejor amigo, Kiba.

Por las mañanas, Sasuke siempre la iba a despertar, sus padres comenzaban el trabajo temprano, así que a esas horas casi nunca estaban presentes, y el chico, por ser el mayor, tenía que encargarse de despertarla a tiempo, para llegar a buena hora a la escuela. Sasuke entró a la habitación de la menor, pero ella no estaba en su cama.

– ¿Hinata? – preguntó acercándose y revisando bajo las mantas, preocupado.

Y desde atrás alguien apareció de la nada, saltando sobre la espalda del muchacho, colgándose con sus brazos por su cuello. Así, Sasuke cayó a la cama, no porque ella fuera pesada, sino porque venía con muchas fuerzas y lo había pillado desprevenido.

– Déjame salir, pequeño demonio. – le imploraba el mayor tumbado en la cama.

– No. – le respondió la menor, con una voz juguetona. Entonces comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

– Hi… Hina… Hinata p-por favor… – decía Sasuke con dificultad al hablar, por las cosquillas.

Así el chico logró voltearse, mirando al a menor a los ojos, pudiendo así tomarla entre sus brazos. La agarró con sus dos manos, dejándola a ella ahora sobre la cama, y haciéndole cosquillas. Ella únicamente se reía, ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía intenciones de quitárselo de encima, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, hasta que su mente brilló. Apenas logró poner sus manos sobre el cuello del chico, que en ese momento yacía sobre ella. Entonces lo acercó a ella cada vez más, hasta darle un suave beso sobre sus labios. Sasuke por su parte no sabía como actuar. ¿Acaso era uno de esos besos que acostumbraban a darse? Porque él estaba seguro que no era así. Se dejó llevar por la situación, y luego del corto beso, él se acercó a ella por más. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la menor con cuidado, sin propasarse. Ella tampoco lo negó ni se lo impidió. Ya no era tan asexual como lo creían sus compañeros. Y aunque no entendía porque, seguía besando a su hermana, de otra forma. No como solían hacerlo antes de irse a dormir, esta vez era con mucho más amor. Hinata pasaba sus manos por el cabello de su hermano, acariciándolo.

De pronto, se escuchó un abrir de puerta. Sasuke se separó bruscamente de ella, atento, escuchando los pasos de alguien que acababa de ingresar en la casa. Su corazón estaba acelerado, si lo pillaban en esa situación, estaba frito. La menor lo observaba, atenta también a los pasos suaves que se lograba oír. Eran de mujer, de seguro a su mamá se le había quedado algo y había vuelto a buscarlo. Ahora los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, en un rato más, la madre estaría dentro de la habitación del delito. Hinata atinó a empujar al chico, nuevamente sin previo aviso, logrando que éste cayera al piso sin ningún daño. La menor se acomodó en la cama, y arregló su pijama, ya que entre tanto beso y caricia, estaba un poco desordenada. Sasuke arregló su cabello, que estaba despeinado por la culpa de su hermana. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

– Pensé que aún dormían – dijo la madre sonriendo a ambos. – Sasuke, ¿por qué estás tendido en el suelo?

– Ah… es que… Hina-chan no encontraba sus zapatillas, entonces las estaba buscando.

– Acuérdate que ayer las estaba lavando, deben estar en el patio.

– ¡Cierto! – dijo la mejor, disimulando y siguiendo el juego de Sasuke. – Ahora me acordé… ¿Puedes ir por ellas, onegai?

– Si, ya voy. – respondió el azabache frío, como de costumbre. – por cierto … ¿Se te había olvidado algo, mamá?

– Sí, mi almuerzo… pero ya lo tengo, así que me voy. No tarden, que ya se hace tarde.

– Si mamá.


	2. Hidari Hive

Sasuke salió de la habitación para buscar las zapatillas de su hermana, porque al fin y al cabo, de todas maneras las necesitaba. Volvió a escuchar la puerta, esta vez cerrándose. Era su mamá que ya se había marchado del hogar. Por fin pudo respirar, aliviado. Faltaba poco y su madre lo hubiese pillado en una situación poco común. Y él ni había atinado a moverse, se quedó petrificado hasta que Hinata le dio un empujón, que lo hizo reaccionar. Alcanzó las zapatillas negras de su hermana, unas converse. Seguía pensando en lo ocurrido anteriormente, cómo es que se había dejado llevar por los impulsos masculinos. ¿Es que ahora, después de años, recién habían despertado en Sasuke? _Una caída_, así lo consideraba él, _me pilló desprevenido_. Después de todo él no había sentido nada. Aún no sentía nada, solamente amor fraternal hacia la menor.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de la chica, que estaba consumiendo su desayuno. Ella lo miraba con un rostro que parecía pedir perdón. Recibió las zapatillas de manos de su hermano y no le dijo nada.

– Apúrate con el desayuno, que ya se está haciendo tarde. – reiteró el mayor, repitiendo las palabras de su madre.

Era serio, como solía serlo en el colegio, con sus amigos, con sus compañeros y con toda la gente que lo rodeaba. ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto de un momento a otro? Se apuró la chiquilla con su desayuno, no quería hacerlo enfadar más de lo que parecía estar. Se vistió, arregló su cabello, se lavó la cara y los dientes y se encontró con su hermano en el living del hogar, dispuesta a salir rumbo a la escuela. Salieron de su hogar una vez más, se dirigían a su destino caminando, así lo hacían todos los días. Quince, veinte minutos más o menos a pie les quedaba el colegio de su casa, y ambos preferían ir caminando. No solían conversar en el camino, Sasuke era bastante callado en ese sentido y Hinata lo respetaba. El único lugar donde se mostraba tal cual, era en el hogar. Allí se le veía más feliz, más vivo, más él.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la menor, sin despegar su mirada del piso.

– Nada. – respondió con indiferencia.

– ¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido? – volvió a insistir la ojiperla.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – le dije él, con un poco de enfado en su hablar, demostrando su hiriente frialdad.

Hinata no le quiso responder. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano intentaba ocultar todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero ella estaba confundida. Ahora ni ella misma comprendía porqué lo había besado de aquella forma hace un rato atrás. Continuó caminando como si nada, prefería evitarse futuros problemas y prefirió callar. Al llegar a la escuela, en la entrada, estaban esperando los amigos de su hermano, al igual que todos los días. Naruto era el primero en saludarlo. A ese chico rubio si le gustaba molestar a Hinata.

– Hola, pequeña. – le dijo el rubio apoyándose en el hombro de la menor, cruzando uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de ella, mientras que con el otro le tomaba el rostro acercándolo al suyo. – ¿Cómo has estado?

– B-bien… – respondió Hinata, quitando la mano del chico.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó por la reacción que había tenido ella.

– Nada… es que ya comenzarán mis clases, mejor me voy.

La verdad era que la ojiperla se sentía incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos actuaran de esa forma con ella. A pesar de que Naruto era el único que la hacía, le provocaba nerviosismo que él la tratara de esa forma y que su hermano estuviese allí mismo, viéndolos.

Hinata se fue a su salón de clases, no le gustaba llegar tarde, era una muchacha muy responsable. Kiba, por su parte, era todo lo contrario. Era su mejor amigo, pero era desordenado, irresponsable, poco puntual, pero tenía demasiada personalidad y creatividad y eso era algo positivo que todos apreciaban de ese muchacho. Y en cuanto a las amigas de la chica… la verdad era que más que amigas, eran simples compañeras interesadas en su hermano, y ese era el único motivo por el cual le hablaban a Hinata.

Cuando la chica ingresó a su salón, se sentó como de costumbre en su puesto habitual. Así pasó una hora hasta que llegó Kiba. El profesor lo dejó ingresar, perdonándolo como todos los días y advirtiéndole que sería la última vez que lo dejaba ingresar a clases atrasado. Entonces, en plena clase, apareció la directora del colegio. Una señora rubia, con apariencia bastante joven, aunque era de más edad. Tsunade, acompañada de una chica.

– ¿Ella es nueva? – preguntó Kiba en voz alta, mirándola de pies a cabeza, sorprendido.

– Guarda silencio. – le dijo la señora bajito, para luego dirigirse a los demás alumnos. – Ella viene de Inglaterra, pero su nacionalidad es japonesa. Acaba de retomar sus estudios acá en Japón y lo que quiero es que la trate con respeto. Sean buenos con ella… y todo lo demás. – Terminó por decir informalmente, dándole un empujón a la chica para que diera unos pasos adelante. – Ahora, preséntate.

– Eh… claro. Soy Hidari Hive. Tengo 14 años. Me gusta mucho la música y las matemáticas… eso.

– Bien – dijo Tsunade, sin importancia, como si eso de tener alumnos nuevos fuese cosa de todos los días. – Ahora siéntate em… allí, al lado de Hinata hay un puesto vació.

– ¿Y por qué no a mi lado? – preguntó el Inuzuka, con cierto tono de regaño.

– Porque yo lo digo. Pórtense bien. Ah! Y les recuerdo que el colegio está preparando un evento nuevo. Luego vendré con más información, adiós.

Así, Tsunade salió del salón dejando a los alumnos con ganas de saber de qué se trataría tal evento y también, con ganas de conocer a aquella chica nueva. Hidari, era una muchacha de cabello con término medio, escalonado. Usaba el fleco hacia la izquierda con un mechón en él de color azul. Era delgada, de estatura media, ojos grises y piel clara. Vestía una falda corta, de color negro y voluptuosa, una polera negra, unas medias largas con líneas negras y azules y sus converse. Caminó hasta el único puesto vacío y supuso que la chica a su lado era Hinata.

Habían pasado ya unas horas, cuando dieron el tiempo de receso. Hinata y Kiba trataron de incorporar a Hidari en su grupo, invitándola a pasar con ellos ese recreo. Los tres se sentaron bajo un árbol para quedarse en la sombra que éste daba. Conversaban, como si se conociesen por toda la vida. Al parecer a la chica se le hacía fácil eso de conversar, a pesar de que les había confesado que era poco sociable y que no le interesaba tener amigas.

– Prefiero ser amiga de chicos. – dijo Hidari. – Son menos envidiosos, naturales, divertidos y aprecian buenas cosas.

– ¿ A qué te refieres con _Buenas cosas_? – preguntó Hinata.

– Pues, verás. Los chicos por ejemplo, prefieren pasarse el día en los videojuegos, en cambio las chicas salen de compra, se maquillan y quieren tener novios. Por mi parte, yo prefiero tocar guitarra, que maquillarme o ir a una fiesta. ¿Entiendes?

– Perfectamente – le respondió la otra chica. – Yo tampoco tolero esas cosa, es por eso que Kiba es mi único amigo. No me llevo muy bien con las chicas.

– Sí – afirmó el chico – la verdad es que nuestras compañeras sólo se acercan para...

– Oye Hinata, ¿Sasuke tiene novia ya? – interrumpió una de sus compañeras, dándole la espalda a Hidari.

– Creo que no, y tampoco piensa tener una, jamás le ha interesado.

Entonces Sasuke se iba acercando al grupo que se estaba formando. No para hacerse resaltar más, sino, para hablar con su hermana. En cuanto la chica que había preguntado por él lo vio, dio un grito.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Quieres ir a…?

– No. – respondió antes de que la chica acabara su pregunta, entonces ella se fue, sonriendo torpemente, como si nunca hubiese formulado la pregunta, ignorando lo que Sasuke le había respondido.

– Yo hubiese golpeado esa chica inmediatamente. – Le dijo Hidari, en voz baja, casi inaudible.

– Hinata, hoy saldré más temprano porque el profesor no vino, así que nuestros horarios coincidirán. Nos vamos juntos. – le dijo el chico a su hermana, ignorando lo que había dicho la desconocida.

– B-bueno… – habló la menor, mirando el pasto al recordar lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. – Por cierto, ella es Hidari, hoy también se va con nosotros, vive bastante cerca. Hidari él es mi hermano Sasuke.


	3. Retomando eso

**Hola *-* Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews tan bellos :33 Acá les traigo el capítulo 3, espero lo disfruten *O***

* * *

- Ah, hola. – dijo Sasuke sin el mayor interés en lo que su hermana había dicho.

Y ni Hidari había prestado interés alguno en el chico. Lo consideraba como un chico normal, así como Kiba. No le era atractivo, pero tampoco le parecía feo. Un rato después, sonó el timbre que indicaba que el recreo se había acabado, y que debían retomar sus clases. El grupo se paró, mientras que Sasuke ya se había alejado para ir a sus clases junto con sus amigos. Naruto desde lejos le guiñó a Hinata, y ella solamente sonrió, intentando hacer que la situación pasase inadvertida. Pero Hidari lo notó.

- Seré la única que se da cuenta… - susurró Hidari, creyendo hablar para ella misma, pero fue interrumpida por Kiba.

- No, también yo lo he notado. A Naruto le gusta Hinata.

- Naruto, ¿así se llama el chico rubio?

- Sí, es compañero de Sasuke, más bien su único y mejor amigo.

- Vaya, pensé que un chico como Sasuke no tenía amigos.

- Mi hermano no es tan frío como aparenta – respondió Hinata, incorporándose a la conversación, sin haber oído lo que antes estaban hablando.

- Es que parece serlo… - le dijo Hidari, subiendo los ojos – definitivamente no se parecen en nada, se me hace hasta extraño que sean hermanos.

- Varios piensan lo mismo… si tan sólo conocieran al real Sasuke no dirían eso – susurró la chica, para ella.

Los tres chicos continuaban caminando hasta que al fin llegaron a su clase. Les tocaba música. Era casi principio de año, así que aun no estaban definidos los instrumentos que tocarían cada uno. Iruka era el profesor de la clase. Al empezar las clases, Hidari se presentó ante el profesor. Al rato, cada uno se encontraba con el instrumento en sus manos, el instrumento que mejor sabían tocar. Hidari amaba tocar guitarra, y no dudó en tomar una electroacústica. Por su parte, la ojiperla tomó un violin, mientras que su amigo practicaba con la guitarra eléctrica. Todos estaban ensayando la misma canción, River flows in you.

El día continuaba normal, el sol ya se encontraba en lo más alto y una leve brisa hacía del día agradable. Era ya la hora de salida, Hinata, Kiba y Hidari salían de su última clase de matemáticas, cuando Sasuke apareció para alcanzarlos.

- ¿Entonces a fin de mes es la presentación de la canción? – preguntó Hidari, un tanto desorientada, después de todo era su primer día de clases y no sabía mucho del colegio.

- Sí, por cierto, buena elección. Teniendo Iruka miles de canciones que podíamos tocar, escogiste, a mi parecer, una de las mejores, y eso que jamás la había oído – le respondió Kiba.

- Yo sí, por eso la escogí, es hermosa.

- De eso no hay duda – dijo Hinata.

- ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó Sasuke un poco molesto, no le gustaba quedar fuera de las conversaciones.

- Ah, es que Hidari tiene muy buen gusto por la música. Escogió la canción que haremos a fin de mes y es muy linda.

- ¿Qué canción escogiste, Hidari? – la llamó por su nombre, y se dirigió a ella por primera vez.

- River flows in you, no creo que la …

- De Yiruma, si no me equiboco. – interrumpió Sasuke, demostrando con un poco de egocentrismo sus conocimientos. Al parecer al chico también le gustaba la música, o al menos conocía esa canción.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Hinata, asombrada. – ¿Entonces por qué jamás me la mostraste? Yo me enamoré de esa canción.

Continuaron caminando hacia sus hogares. La casa de Hidari quedaba a dos cuadras de la de Hinata y a una de la de Kiba, así que cuando llegaron a la casa de los hermanos, se despidieron de ellos. Kiba le había prometido a Hidari acompañarla hasta su casa, no le gustaba dejar a las chicas solas.

Hinata y Sasuke entraron a su hogar. No había nadie, como siempre. Sus padres llegaban cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer, y a veces llegaban a la mañana del día siguiente. Todo dependía de lo que ordenaran en el trabajo, pero siempre les avisaban a sus hijos si llegarían a dormir o no, para no preocuparlos. Hoy le tocaba a Sasuke cocinar. Se turnaban para hacer el trabajo más liviano. De ser por la madre, cocinaría ella, pero el tiempo no le alcanzaba ni para ella misma y su familia.

- Yo voy a hacer mi tarea, me avisas cuando esté todo…

- Tú no te mueves, tenemos que hablar. – a Sasuke le gustaba interrumpir a los demás {N.A: O al menos lo deja demostrado en este capi -.-U}

- Q-qué sucede… - alcanzó a decir la menor, cuando ya se había dado media vuelta para ir a su cuarto y Sasuke le había tomado el brazo, para evitar que se fuera.

- Acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó en la mañana. De _eso_ tenemos que hablar.

- Yo no quiero hablar de_ eso_ ahora. Al menos no por el momento, déjame ir a mi cuarto. – le pidió la chica, intentando evitar aquella conversación-interrogación. Detestaba cuando Sasuke se ponía serio. Le llegaba a dar miedo.

De a poco con su otra mano fue soltando uno a uno los dedos del mayor, que la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Cuando ya estuvieron todos los dedos del chico fuera del alcance de Hinata, ella se echó a correr hasta su cuarto. Una vez adentro, y sin dudarlo, iba a cerrar la puerta con seguro. Quería estar un momento sola. No había tenido tiempo de reflexionar por su forma de actuar, y quería pensar sobre aquello antes de conversar con Sasuke. Corrió a su habitación, iba a cerrar la puerta, pero algo la detuvo. Sasuke con fuerzas sostuvo la puerta desde el otro lado, por el pasillo. No sacaba nada con evitarlo. Sabía que al final tendría que enfrentar a Sasuke por las buenas o las malas, así que no se contuvo más y lo dejó ingresar a su habitación.

Sasuke seguía pacífico, pero serio y frío. Se acercó a ella y se sentaron juntos en la cama del delito. La miró por un tiempo sin decir nada, esperaba que ella fuera quien confesara lo que había hecho y por qué. Era obvio que para ellos era normal, pero no fue normal el último beso que se habían dado. Hinata permanecía en silencio, no quería decir nada.

- Entonces… - habló él, para ayudarla.

- Entonces… ¿qué?

- ¡Hinata, por qué diablos me besaste!

- Es lo que solíamos hacer, ¿o me equivoco?

- Sí, pero no de esa forma – le dijo, reprochándola.

- ¿De qué forma entonces? Para mi fue un simple beso igual que los otros, no significa nada más.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

- Segurísima – respondió la menor sin mirarlo, con su vista hacia el piso.

- Bien… - le dijo Sasuke poniendo una de sus manos sobre la de ella, y acercándosele cada vez más.

Hinata cerró los ojos. ¿Es que acaso la estaba poniendo a prueba? Sasuke se acercaba cada vez a los labios de la menor, y ella se echó hacia atrás. Con su mano libre, Sasuke tomó la otra mano de la chica, y con un leve empujón la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Acercó sus labios a los de ellas, los rozó y luego pasó a su oído, para decirle algo bajito.

- Ahora no te me escapas – le alcanzó a susurrar, solamente audible para la chica.

Sasuke la agarró con más fuerzas para que no se fuera y comenzó a besarle los labios, de forma tranquila, con delicadeza y sumo cuidado. Quería demostrar que era pacífico, y a la vez respetuoso. A los segundos después se separó de ella. Y esta vez fue Hinata quien quiso más. Se acercó a él de inmediato e imitó lo mismo que hizo. Entonces Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella, como queriendo continuar lo que en la mañana había sido interrumpido, continuó besándola, ahora más apasionadamente. Se fueron acomodando, hasta quedar sobre la cama. El chico le besaba el cuello, y con su lengua la recorrió hasta volver a sus labios. Introdujo su lengua con cuidado en la boca de la muchacha, no quería asustarla. Hinata se echó hacia atrás, rechazándolo esta vez, corriendo su rostro hacia la derecha, asustada. Jamás le habían dado un beso de esos y no se sentía preparada para seguir en aquella situación. Recordó entonces que eran hermanos y lo apartó con ambas manos, esta vez sin empujarlo.

- Tú… somos hermanos, Sasuke. Esto no está bien. – dijo la chica entrando en razón.

Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama, cruzando los pies, en frente de la chica.

- Lo sé, pero para mí,_ eso_ no fue más que un simple beso. – le respondió su hermano, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.


	4. La llave

Hinata se quedó pensando sobre la cama. Se echó en ella, y con una almohada tapó su rostro. ¿Acaso se habría enfadado Sasuke? ¿Era cierto lo que el chico le había dicho? Sabía que no estaba bien lo que los dos estaban haciendo, pero por algún extraño motivo le gustaba la sensación de tener los labios de él sobre los de ella. No quiso ir tras su hermano, de seguro él había ido a preparar el almuerzo, y la verdad era que en esos momentos la chica no tenía ni ganas de verlo, mucho menos después de la situación ocurrida.

- ¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mí? – se preguntaba la muchacha, aún recostada sobre su cama, dejando la almohada de lado, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo.

Kiba y Hidari continuaron su camino hacia casa. Quedaban bastante cerca la casa de los tres y más aun la de estos dos chicos. El Inuzuka decidió invitarla a un helado. Se le hacía muy extraño que nunca la hubiese visto, viviendo tan cerca. Entonces ella le recordó que venía de Inglaterra y que volvió a Japón a retomar sus estudios.

- Eso explica todo – dijo el chico, entregándole el helado a Hidari.

- ¿Que no escuchaste cuando la directora me presentó?

- Sí, pero … no sé, se me olvidó, es todo.

- Si que eres distraído – le dijo la chica probando el helado – esto está muy delicioso.

- Lo sé, por eso siempre vengo a comprar aquí.

Siguieron camino a casa. El helado era de cono, Hidari pidió uno de chocolate y Kiba también. Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de que él llevaba colgada en su cuello una llave hermosa. Era como las llaves antiguas, decorada con un par de alas, que lo complementaban de manera perfecta. Se quedó mirándo el pecho del muchacho por un momento, impresionada. No comía nada de su helado, en realidad estaba fascinada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo un bicho? – preguntó Kiba mirándose como loco donde tenía colgado el collar, intentando encontrar el motivo de la mirada penetrante de la chica – ¿Dirás algo?

- Ah, este … lo siento – le respondió bajando la mirada – es que… es hermoso.

- ¿Que-que es hermoso?

- La llave – dijo al fin la chica, apuntando el collar que llevaba en su pecho.

Entonces Kiba se la sacó, la sostuvo con una de sus manos, mientras la otra sostenía el helado, y se lo entregó a la Hidari. Ella se quedó embelesada, observándolo. Siempre adoró las llaves con ese estilo antiguo, pero jamás había visto una tan hermosa como la que estaba ahora frente a sus ojos.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado? – preguntó la muchacha al tiempo en que Kiba se lo entregaba y ella lo recibía en sus manos.

- Lo compré en las vacaciones – respondió el chico de cabellos castaños.

- Bueno, desde hoy ya no es tuya. – le dijo ella, deteniendo su andar. Kiba se detuvo entonces, sin comprender por qué.

- ¿Qué? No digas esas cosas, la quiero de vuelta.

- ¡Adiós! – le dijo la chica animada, acercándosele para darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

Caminó hasta la casa en donde habían detenido su andar, y sin devolverle la llave, se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su hogar. Kiba se acercó a ella a paso rápido, para evitar que ingresara sin devolverle la llave. La tomó por el brazo, obligándola a voltearse, quedando frente a frente. Tan cerca, que Hidari se sonrojó levemente y retrocedió un paso para evitar tanta cercanía.

- ¿Enserio no piensas devolverme mi collar? – le preguntó el chico entre risas, intentaba sonar serio, pero algo lo hacía sonreír.

- Si te lo iba a devolver – siguió diciendo ella, entregándole el collar en sus manos, mirando el piso.

- Consérvalo, pero lo quiero de vuelta mañana.

- Está bien – dijo Hidari un poco más animada sonriendo tiernamente.

- Adiós, pequeña ladrona – Kiba acarició su cabello, y luego se fue.

Sasuke empezó a preparar el almuerzo, algo simple. Cuando no estaba de ánimo, solía hacer algo simple, sino, hacía lo que Hinata se le antojara, o algo que para él fuese agradable. Desde que había salido de su cuarto, ella no había vuelto a la cocina. Entonces, cuando ya estaba terminando todo, apareció. Traía consigo un bolso y un abrigo.

- Voy a ver a Kiba –pronunció seria, casi nunca se le veía y escuchaba así.

- Primero debes almorzar – le dijo el azabache.

Se sentaron a la mesa. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, estaba todo en silencio. A lo que Hinata terminó se paró de inmediato, y se fue, avisándole antes a su hermano que iría a ver a Kiba por un supuesto trabajo que tendrían que hacer, también le dijo que llegaría tarde. Total, la casa de Kiba quedaba cerca. Hinata no creía poder aguantar más lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba contárselo a su mejor amigo.

- Te acompaño – le dijo Sasuke, igual de serio que ella.

- P-pero si queda allí, cerca. – protestó la chica.

- De todos modos, no me gusta que andes sola por la calle.

- Nii-san, enserio no es necesario.

- Vamos. – le dijo él, obligándola con sus palabras a ir acompañada de su hermano.

No. Ella no estaba enojada con él, pero se le hacía extraño el hecho de que después de dos besos raros en un mismo día, Sasuke actuara normal. Tampoco él estaba enfadado con ella, ni con nadie. Era como si ambos hubiesen olvidado lo que acababa de pasar. El chico solía ser un poco celoso, le gustaba que ella le prestara atención, y que los demás chicos no la vieran como su posible novia, sino como la hermana de Sasuke. Detestaba que tuviera por mejor amigo a un chico, en lugar de una chica, y cómo no, también odiaba cuando Naruto la miraba con otros ojos, porque a pesar de querer pasar desapercibido, era lo suficientemente obvio como para que hasta el más estúpido se diera cuenta de que coqueteaba con ella.

Salieron del hogar tomados de la mano. Según Sasuke, esa era la única forma de evitar que los pervertidos la miraran con otros ojos, y creyeran que ella ya no estaba disponible. Además a él también lo favorecía, así las chicas no se le acercaban como locas a hablarle y pedirle su número de teléfono.

* * *

Vaya... gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, son pequeños detalles, pero me animan para seguir con los capis. Debo confesar que este fic lo tengo hasta el capítulo 8 -Trabajando actualmente en el 9- & es por eso que actualizo "rápido", cuando ya me quede sin capítulos, lo más probable es que tarde mucho más que ahora.

Muchas graciaas a todos los nuevos lectores que tengo~ & cualquier duda que tengan, háganmela saber :3. Sé que a muchos no les agrada lo del incesto... el hecho de que sean hermanos, pero bue... denle una oportunidad, sí?~ se vienen muchas sorpresitas en el futuro... cosas que no quiero revelar para guardar el suspenso C:

Respondiendo a leidihuchiha *-* sí habrán más parejas, pero aun no sé cuales ~ Quieres alguna en específico... o ustedes, lectores... que pareja les gustaría :3?


	5. El pañuelo de lágrimas

Hinata y Kiba venían siendo amigos hace ya bastantes años, y a pesar de eso, ella había preferido guardarse y no confesarle lo que hacían ella y su hermano por las noches. Y no es que ahora mismo fuera a salir para contárselo, pero Kiba era hombre, de seguro tenía opiniones al respecto, mientras ella le contaría de manera camuflada lo que sucedía. Chicas por todos lados, se acercaban a Sasuke para hablarles, mientras él seguía caminando como si nada. Hinata se sentía indefensa, e inconscientemente apretaba aún más la mano de su hermano, para sentirse algo más segura. Otro montón de chicas lo miraban a él, y a ella dirigían una mirada fulminante, quizás no todas estaban enteradas de que eran hermanos. A pasos lentos, pero seguros, Sasuke quería permanecer todo el día tomado de la mano con Hinata. A ratos también aparecían chicos, mirando a Hinata de arriba hacia abajo, le lanzaban besos y en cierta ocasión uno de ellos le dijo un piropo tan indecente que Sasuke se enojó, y de golpe y de manera brusca, acercó a Hinata aún más a él, desató sus dedos entrelazados y la agarró desde la cintura, mientras que con su mano libre, volvió a unirla con la de la chica por su espalda, obligándola a abrazarlo. Hinata muy poco comprendía esto, mucho menos las actitudes tan bipolar que solía tener su hermano, y simplemente se dignó a mirar el piso, levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar con una chica como ella? – le gritaron a Sasuke, a minutos antes de llegar a la casa de Kiba.

La muchacha se había deprimido, ya estaba acostumbrada que la trataran de fea cuando su hermano estaba presente, pero era humano, y como a todos a ella también le dolían que se refirieran a ella de aquella forma. El peliazul, ya enfadado, hizo caso omiso a lo que le decían, pero esta vez se dirigió a su hermana, que aun permanecía mirando el suelo, tristona, que por cierto se encontraban frente a la puerta del amigo de ésta.

- No tienes por qué tomar en cuenta lo que dicen, tú eres muy hermosa – le señaló el mayor, tomando uno de los mechones de la chica y acomodándolo tras su oreja. Tomó luego ambas manos de la menor y le dio un beso en su mejilla, a sólo centímetros de sus labios. Ella no pronunció nada, y prefirió callar. Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que su amigo la abriera.

- Ah, hola Hina-chan – le dijo Kiba al abrir y encontrarse con la chica – Sasuke…

- Sólo vine a dejarla, espero la cuides.

- Como siempre – dijo el castaño sonriéndole, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su casa.

- Bien, yo me voy, no vayas a llegar tarde pequeña.

- No lo haré, gracias por traerme onii…

Sasuke dio media vuelva, volviendo al hogar, Kiba miró extrañado a Hinata, notaba la tensión que había entre ellos, pero prefirió no preguntar. Animado, entró a su amiga a la casa, su enorme amigo peludo tras escuchar la voz de la chica, no dudó en correr hacia ella y saltarle encima.

- ¡Akamaru! – Exclamó Kiba moviendo su cabeza hacia ambos lados – esa no es forma de recibir a las visitas.

Pero el animal ni se inmutó, y siguió sobre la muchacha, quien le pasaba suavemente su mano sobre la cabellera del perro. ¿Es que cada día crecía más? Ya después de un rato, Akamaru volvió al sitio de donde había salido y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo: dormir.

- ¿Qué te trae por acá, amiga? – preguntó el castaño, ofreciéndole asiento en un sofá de la casa, a su vez que él hacía lo mismo.

- Te ves más animado que otros días, ¿Ha ocurrido algo que no esté enterada? – le respondió ella, evadiendo su pregunta, y que otra manera de evadir, preguntándole algo a él.

- Es que Hidari…

- ¿Te gusta Hidari? – preguntó su amiga impresionada, sabía que cuando llegó esa chica, había llamado la atención de Kiba, pero jamás pensó que Kiba fuese a gustarle ella tan rápido, sin siquiera conocerla al 100%

- Jamás dije que me gustara… el punto no es ese, yo te había preguntado por qué estabas acá.

- Necesitaba un abrazo – le mencionó Hinata mirando a Akamaru que ahora se revolvía entre sus piernas.

- Ese muchacho necesita cariño, podrías haberle dicho, y él te hubiese abrazado sin pensarlo. – le dijo Kiba, entre risas, para animar el ambiente.

- ¡Kiba! – Regañó la muchacha pegándole un codazo a su amigo – hablo enserio…

-¿Y qué? Yo tampoco lo dije por decir, iba enserio… vale, qué te ha pasado – le decía ya más tranquilo el chico, acercándose a ella.

Hinata logró incorporarse en el hombro de Kiba, mientras él pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de ella y la abrazó, tal como lo había pedido. Y por más que estuvo evitándolo, la menor terminó por derramar una lágrima silenciosa, que ni el mismísimo amigo se había percatado. Una lágrima tras otra, hasta tener su rostro bañado en ellas, entonces Kiba cayó en cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía, su amiga no estaba bien y necesitaba más que un abrazo. Se dio media vuelta quedando enfrente de la chica, y ahora sí la abrazó como se debía de hacer en esa situación, la chica no dejó ni un segundo de derramar sus lágrimas, y con la respiración agitada, se le hacía bastante difícil responder lo que Kiba le preguntaba.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, mujercita? – le preguntaba el castaño, acariciándola por la espalda, y apartándola de él, para secar su rostro. Estaba empapada en llanto. Hinata esperó tranquilizarse un poco, con tanta impotencia no le saldrían bien las palabras.

- ¿Es que acaso todos los hombres son iguales? – protestó recostándose nuevamente sobre el hombro del chico, que se dedicaba a acariciarla para hacerla sentir mejor. – ¿O es que acaso nunca llegará el indicado?

- ¡Hina-chan! – mencionó el castaño - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Jamás creí que eso te importara…

- Kiba kun – le dijo la ojiperla golpeándolo levemente.

- Es que… nunca noté que te interesaran esos temas, como al resto de las chicas. Supuse que algún día llegarías a este punto, pero jamás creí que sería hoy.

- Pero…

- Ahora dime, ¿quién ha sido el chico que te ha desilusionado, eh?

- Qué te hace pensar…

- Conozco sobre estos temas, pequeña. – Interrumpió – He desilusionado a chicas, y otras a mí, y cuando uno se siente como tú lo estás ahora, es por eso. Aunque sí debo confesar que me extraña que no me hayas contado sobre esto, pensé que éramos amigos.

- Ese no es el motivo por el cual no te había contado, Kiba kun.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Es que no quería contarte hasta estar segura. – respondió la chica, pero en realidad no había sido por eso, o quizás si lo fue pero en menor grado, porque la verdad era que le daba vergüenza confesarle que había empezado a sentir cosas extrañas por su hermano, la creería loca. Aunque suponiendo que Kiba era su mejor amigo, debería acompañarla en todas sus estupideces y locuras.

- Pensé que ya no confiabas en mí. – Le dijo el chico un tanto resentido, mientras Akamaru se subía a sus piernas, pobre chico, el animal apenas cabía allí.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ni ella misma lo comprendía. De seguro había sido porque Sasuke le tomó la mano en la calle sólo para evitar que las chicas se le acercaran. De seguro era porque después de que Sasuke le había dado unos besos, aparentaba como si eso no fuera relevante para él. De seguro era porque en casa Sasuke actuaba de cierto modo, y en la calle y colegio era diferente. Cualquiera de las razones anteriores podía ser la causa de la tristeza de la chica. De eso no estaba segura ni ella misma, pero de lo que todos estamos consientes es de una cosa: Sasuke era el culpable.

- ¿Ya has parado de llorar? – preguntó Kiba, de manera brusca y directa.

- Creo que hay un chico… - comenzó Hinata, ignorando lo que le había preguntado.

- Un chico, eh. – interrumpió. – Es un buen paso para iniciar, Hina chan. Ahora… qué te hizo ese chico.

- Es que él… digamos que siento que me está utilizando.

- Pero sólo lo sientes, puede que en realidad le gustes.

- Y puede que no.

- Cierto.

- La cosa es que él es muy diferente cuando estamos solo, que cuando estamos en público. Como que por cosas de magia, olvida todo lo que pasó cuando estamos juntos, y actúa extraño frente a otras personas cuando yo estoy presente.

- No me digas que es Naruto. – Dijo el chico sonriéndole – porque a él si que se le nota que le gustas, yo que tú no dudaría…

- No es él, Kiba kun.

- A bue… entonces es distinto.

- ¿Es lo único que dirás?

- Es que Hina chan, si no sé quien es, no puedo decir nada más.

* * *

Ñaaa *-* tantos comentarios preciosos, los leo uno por uno & ... ~ Se agradecen eternamente ~ Todas sus sugerencias serán tomadas en cuenta ^^! & Bienvenid s sean l s nuev s lectores ~ Espero este capi les haya agradado ~


	6. Visitas del terror

Y al final el hecho de haber ido a la casa de su querido amigo no había servido para nada más que desahogarse y soltarle por fin a su amigo aquello que la mantenía tan deprimida. Suponía que Kiba lo ayudaría, pero le encontraba razón en dos cosas: primero que Akamaru sí necesitaba un abrazo, y segundo, que si él no conocía la persona que la hacía sentir mal, poco podía entenderla, y menos aun darle uno que otro consejo. Después de tanto insistir Kiba, desistió. Sabía que su amiga no le contaría quien era el dichoso, pero se conformaba con saber lo que le sucedía y lo alegraba aún más el hecho de que ella confiara en él. Finalmente, la convenció para que se quedara a comer algo y ver una película para pasar el rato. Hinata, no muy de acuerdo, aceptó. Suponía que Kiba haría de todo para subirle el animo, pero también tenía claro que ver una peli implicaba cerca de tres horas en la casa del castaño, comprar algo para comer, escoger la película, instalarse cómodamente, y sumarle a eso la duración de las películas, porque no todas eran de dos horas.

Sasuke se encontraba en casa. Llegar a ella había sido una tremenda odisea, evitando chicas, peticiones telefónicas, incluso lo habían invitado a comer un helado, pero se negaba rotundamente. No podía dejar de pensar en la estúpida situación en la que estaba atrapado. ¿Qué pasaría si un día, por alguna de las cosas de la vida, su madre los pillara en pleno beso a él y su hermana? Sería el fin. De seguro su mamá lo echaba de la casa, total, estaba lo suficientemente grande como para valerse de él mismo. Finalmente abrió la puerta del hogar, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared en el living.

- Qué estúpido. – gritó golpeando el puño contra la pared.

Ya estaba cayendo convencido de que era asexual, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad había algo más con su hermana, observó su mano, pero el dolor era tan leve que decidió golpear nuevamente la pared. Esta vez con más fuerza, más potencia. Sus nudillos habían quedado completamente rojos, pero nada que no se pasara con el tiempo. Conociendo a Hinata, al verlo, querría únicamente sanarlo, curarlo, si quiera ponerle un pañito con agua para calmarle el dolor, pero ese no era su objetivo. Lo que quería Sasuke, eran respuestas. Sin contenerse más, se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó sobre ella mirando el techo y poco a poco sus ojos fueron cayendo.

Toc, toc. Escuchó el chico, abriendo lentamente los ojos, con cierto aire de estupidez, aun no caía en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Toc, toc. Insistieron, y Sasuke abrió los ojos, ahora sí comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Dirigió su mirada a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama, eran las ocho de la noche. Solamente cuando estaba enfadado o estresado solía dormir dos horas seguidas. Aun permanecía con la ropa que traía cuando fue a dejar a Hinata, incluso había dormido con zapatillas puestas. Si su hermana o madre lo hubiesen visto, ya se las hubiesen quitado, y además le habrían tirado una manta encima para que no se resfriara. Eso sólo le indicaba una cosa, ni su hermana ni su mamá estaban en casa. Todo permanecía tal cual como había llegado, estaba completamente solo.

- ¡Ya voy! – Respondió Sasuke a la nueva tocada de puerta, ya iban tres. Y no se extañaría al ver a su hermana asomarse por la puerta, era tan despistada que de seguro había olvidado las llaves. – ¡¿M-mamá?!

- ¿Qué ya no quieres ver a tu pobre madre? – preguntó la señora, entregándole unas bolsas, había pasado a comprar mercadería, y de tan cargada que venía, no había podido abrir la puerta por sus propios medios.

- No… no es eso. – Le respondió inútilmente el peliazul, tomando lo que su madre ofrecía - ¿Y dónde está…? – "Hinata", habría querido decir, de no ser porque su mamá lo había interrumpido antes de que él pudiese finalizar.

- Tu padre aun está trabajando, quizás pase la noche en el trabajo.

- No me refería a él… - murmuró bajo, entrando cargado de cosas, a su mamá si que le gustaba alimentarlos bien.

- Entonces… oye Sasu, ¿y tu hermana?

- Creí que era quien tocaba la puerta, pero… - se dirigió a la puerta, esta vez para cerrarla, la comida ya estaba toda dentro del hogar.

- ¡No vallas a cerrar la puerta! – Gritó la mayor – Aun falta algo que entrar…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke, sin comprender muy bien de qué se trataba. Había revisado cada rincón del maletero del auto, porque su madre era muy distraída, siempre se le quedaba algo. Y lo más probable era que Hinata había salido igualita a ella en ese sentido.

- ¡He traído visitas! – le dijo, entrando de la mano con una chiquilla menor, aparentaba tener algo así como 8 años, de cabellos largos.

- Ha-Ha… - Sasuke estaba impactado. ¿Es que acaso su madre tenía un amante? No, no se la imaginaba como ese tipo de mujeres, sin embargo aún no comprendía que estaba sucediendo. Recordaba aquella muchacha, pero apenas. Y a pesar de que quiso llamarla por su nombre, no le salían las palabras. Tampoco era que recordase su nombre a la perfección, con tantos años lo más seguro era que se le había olvidado.

- Ha-na-bi – respondió la menor con cierta sinfonía en sus palabras, soltando la mano de la madre de Sasuke, y acomodándolas en su propia cintura, como si estuviese reprendiendo al chico. – Qué acaso no me recuerdas…

- ¡Hanabi chan! – Recordó finalmente el chico, la única hija del jefe de su madre. La había visto cuando tenía 5 años, y ahora apenas unos 3 años después la notaba demasiado diferente. Su cabello, de seguro era eso. - ¿Qué haces acá? – le preguntó, intentando demostrar interés, pero la menor salió corriendo hacia los brazos del chico, abrazándolo. Sasuke podía ser el chico más serio de universo, pero a ella le permitía que lo abrazara, por cuestiones del trabajo de su madre, nada más.

Hanabi era la hija del jefe de la mamá de Sasuke y Hinata. Sasuke no comprendía como es que un señor de tanta edad, con tantos lujos y dinero, podía tener solamente una hija. De seguro era una muchachita muy mimada, con todo a sus pies. Él, simplemente se dejaba querer por ella. Todo era estratégico. Si el jefe de su Mikoto, su madre, prefería que ella se hiciera cargo de la menor, significaba preferencias, más dinero para la familia, y así todos estaban felices. Lo único que detestaba Sasuke, es que justo a él le tocara ser el hombre de la casa, el único hijo varón que había tenido su madre, y del que obviamente la menor estaba completamente enamorada. Por eso, siempre que su padre tenía que salir, Hanabi prefería ser cuidada por Mikoto, o sea, por Sasuke. Mikoto simplemente agradecía ese gesto a Sasuke, y obviamente le daba más mesada que a Hinata cuando le tocaba cuidarla, pero ya hace tiempo que no se daba la situación. Sasuke hasta llegó a pensar que habían dado la menor en adopción y que el jefe de su madre prefería el dinero antes que una cría.

- Ya es suficiente – dijo Sasuke un tanto harto de la menor, pero su mamá dirigió una mirada fulminante al chico. – Es que tengo que ir a buscar a Hinata. – se excusó.

- Es cierto… ¿dónde está esa pequeña? – preguntó Mikoto, acariciando la cabeza de Hanabi, que aun seguía abrazando al peliazul.

- Había ido con Kiba, no sé a qué, pero ya se está haciendo tarde y…

- Ve a buscarla – le respondió la mamá, tomándole el hombro.

- También puedo ir yo, ¿verdad Mikoto san?

- Ah, pues… - miró a Sasuke suplicándole para que aceptara, a su jefe no le gustaría para nada ver a Hanabi llorando.

- Vamos, pequeña. – le dijo el chico, acariciándole el cabello, y acto seguido tomó su mano, lo que hizo levemente sonrojar, pero sonreír a la vez, a la menor.

Kiba y Hinata habían optado por una película de miedo. Aunque a la chica no la convencía mucho, sabía que iba a quitarle por un momento la preocupación que tenía, y le subiría el ánimo de alguna u otra forma. Muy cómodamente, y con mucha comida, se habían sentado frente a la enorme pantalla del living de la casa del castaño, contaban con palomitas, gaseosas, dulces, chocolate y papas fritas. El tiempo ya había pasado rápido. Eran las siete de la tarde cuando recién empezaron a verla. De no ser por Kiba y Akamaru, no habrían tardado tanto en el supermercado. Al parecer, ese canino era demasiado regodeón cuando se trataba de comida para perros.

La película avanzaba. A Akamaru le habían servido su propio plato, junto con la comida que él mismo había escogido, y unos pocos dulces que habían comprado los otros dos. Hinata estaba asustada. La escena mostraba dos chicos viendo televisión tranquilamente, tal como ellos se encontraban ahora.

- Hinata… - le decía Kiba acercándose a ella, como ya la había visto muchas veces, se la sabía de memoria y no le asustaba tanto como a la chica. A continuación en la escena, se suponía que alguien tocaría la puerta, pero al abrir no habría nadie, Kiba, preparado para asustar a Hinata, acomodó sus manos para darle un leve toque, y provocar que ella llegara a saltar de miedo, pero al llegar ese momento en la película, habían golpeado la puerta de la casa del chico.

Se miraron al mismo tiempo. Kiba ahora sí estaba completamente asustado. Se incorporó rápidamente, y se puso de pie, dispuesto a abrir la puerta. Akamaru ya había empezado a ladrar como loco, al parecer otro más que estaba asustado. De nada servía tener un perro, si se asustaba igual que el dueño.

- Que cobarde – le dijo Kiba al animal, mientras se encontraba parado frente a la puerta.

- ¡Espera! – le mencionó Hinata, poniéndose de pie y alcanzándolo.

El castaño abrió la puerta de a poco, milímetro, tras milímetro, y luego, de golpe la terminó por abrir completamente. Akamaru salió corriendo a tirarse encima de quien estaba tras la puerta. Hinata había cerrado sus ojos y Kiba permanecía allí, observando como idiota la situación. La chica escuchó los pasos del canino, sin embargo al no oír sus ladridos, decidió abrir los ojos.

- S-sasuke kun… - murmuró bajo y luego cayo en cuenta de que venía acompañado con una menor.

- Hey… puede que aparentes ser frio… pero jamás pensé que te interesaran… los bebés.

- ¡No soy un bebé! – regañó Hanabi, ocultándose tras Sasuke.

- ¿Hanabi chan? – preguntó Hinata, recordándola inmediatamente.

- ¿La conoces Hina chan?

- Claro, es la hija del jefe de mi madre.

- La hija del jefe de… - Kiba le costó analizar las palabras de su amiga. – oh, ya veo.

- Hinata, - dijo Sasuke fríamente, llamando la atención de ella que estaba mirando a Hanabi, la chica dirigió la mirada a Sasuke, y se enrojeció levemente. – Mikoto ya llegó y quería que te viniera a buscar, ya es tarde.

- Cierto – respondió bajo, mirando ahora a su amigo – será para otra ocasión, Kiba kun. – sonrió como nunca lo había hecho con su hermano, pero siempre solía hacerlo con Kiba, cosa que hizo que el peliazul se enfadara un poco, apretando la mano de Hanabi.

* * *

*-* Aquí actualizando ^^~ Por ahí me preguntaron en los comentarios si es que la historia tendría un final triste, & pues ... bueno, mi idea no es adelantarles ni tampoco quiero andar pasando spoilers, pero les diré: tendrá un final feliz ^^!

Espero que le halla gustado este capítulo nwn 3


	7. Dormir juntos!

Sasuke venía de la mano con Hanabi. La menor por nada en el mundo quería soltarlo. Y Hinata, se limitaba a ver a ambos de reojo y se entristecía un poco. Cómo es que ese hombre, su propio hermano, hacía que ella se mantuviera confusa, indecisa, sus pensamientos eran erróneos y mal vistos por la sociedad, aunque no estaba 100% segura de ello. Un tanto celosa, la ojiperla se aproximó a su hermano y rápidamente le tomó la mano que le quedaba libre. Sonrojada notablemente, pero poco visible ya por la oscuridad, giró su rostro, se le hacía imposible ver a Sasuke a los ojos. Él, simplemente la tomó con más fuerzas, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ya cuando llegaron al hogar, Mikoto les tenía preparado pizza para cenar. Sabía que era la comida preferida de Hanabi. Ella, al verlo, sin dudar fue la primera en sentarse a la mesa, se zafó rápidamente de la mano de Sasuke y corrió al lado de Mikoto, quien ya estaba sentada a la mesa.

- ¡Rápido, que la pizza helada no tiene gracia! – Dijo Mikoto haciéndole señas con las manos a los dos chicos que estaban allí parados.

- ¡Ha-hai! – Pronunció Hinata, que por más que no quería soltar la mano de Sasuke, tuvo que hacerlo.

Así se sentaron todos a la mesa, Hanabi era la más feliz, adoraba demasiado la pizza. Cuando finalmente hubieron acabado, Mikoto envió a la menor al baño, para que se lavara los dientes y se pusiera pijama. Sin respuesta negativa por parte de ella, corrió emocionada, cargando con ella el cepillo de dientes y su pijama de color rosa. La mesa permaneció en silencio, hasta que se escuchó el seguro del baño. Sasuke miró de reojo a su hermana, y como se percató de que ella no iba a hablar, prefirió romper el silencio.

- Mamá, ¿por cuánto tiempo se quedará la pequeña?

- Serán sólo tres noches.

- ¡Ma-mamá! – Gritó Hinata, pero luego Sasuke la hizo callar. – Es mucho tiempo…

- Pero hija, prometo que les daré parte del dinero extra. – le respondió Mikoto, intentando convencerlos.

- No es eso, mamá… ¿dónde dormirá y quién cuidará de ella? Mañana tienes que trabajar, y yo tengo que ir a clases.

- Hanabi también tiene clases, sólo les pediré que la lleven a su escuela, y que pasen a buscarla.

- Está bien, - habló Sasuke. – podemos hacer eso, pero dónde dormirá.

- Ah, emmm, con alguno de ustedes.

- ¿Y porqué no contigo? – le dijo el chico.

- Es que… es muy alocada para dormir, desordena toda la cama y me quita las tapas.

- Mamá, – reclamó Hinata. – eres… ¡no puedes hacernos esto!

- El plan es el siguiente: Hinata, dormirás en la misma pieza con tu hermano y Hanabi dormirá en tu cuarto, sola.

- ¡¿Tendremos que dormir juntos?! – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Si gustan. No puedo mandar a Hanabi a dormir con Sasuke, mi jefe si se entera, me mata. Tampoco con Hinata, tu cama es muy pequeña. Y como la cama de tu hermano – dijo esto último mirando al mayor – es grande, dormirán juntos.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente, y para evitar ser vista por el par, se puso inmediatamente de pie y se dirigió a lavar su loza. No quiso pronunciar nada, la noticia que dormiría con Sasuke le dio mucho que pensar. No sabía si era bueno o malo dormir con él, y lo peor (o quizás mejor) era que sería durante tres días, partiendo desde hoy. Mientras la menor aún seguía en el baño, Hinata fue a su cuarto para aprovechar el tiempo y vestirse. Sasuke y Mikoto también se habían retirado de la mesa, él a su cuarto y ella a ayudar a la menor a ponerse bien el pijama y luego la iría a arropar. Hinata solía dormir con ropa bastante simple y cómoda. Una camisa con unos shorts cortos, pero cuando se andaba cambiando la parte de arriba, alguien golpeó la puerta e ingresó de inmediato a la habitación, sin esperar respuestas.

- Oye mamá, porque no mejor… - comenzó por decir el peliazul, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era su madre la que estaba allí, si no, su hermana vistiéndose. Se quedó petrificado observándola, sin atinar a reaccionar, hasta que la chica le tiró una almohada –…Hinata…

- ¡Vete! – gritó Hinata, dándole un almohadazo en la cara, apresurándose con su camisa. Estaba sonrojada, pero fue tan leve, que se le quitó de inmediato.

- Pensé que mamá estaba aquí – le respondió, recogiendo la almohada y entregándoselas a la chica, que ya estaba completamente vestida.

- Te has equivocado – musitó ella apenas, sin recibir lo que el chico le pasaba – llévala a tu cuarto.

Ambos salieron juntos de la habitación, y al mismo tiempo venían saliendo las dos chicas del baño, Hanabi completamente cambiada con pijama, y Mikoto, quien llevaba las pertenencias de la menor en una mano. En cuanto Hanabi vio a Sasuke, se le tiró encima y no lo quería soltar. Muy poco le agradaba la idea de tener que dormir sola, que además de ser un tanto aterradora, ella habría preferido tener que dormir con el chico que le gustaba. Por su parte, el peliazul, para complacer a su madre, que ya casi con el rostro, le imploraba un favor, tomó a la menor entre sus brazos y la acomodó en su espalda, trasladándola así al cuarto de Hinata, que era donde ella dormiría. Allí la recostó, y le dio un leve beso en la frente para que, según Sasuke, estuviese protegida de los monstruos por la noche, aun que en realidad lo había hecho porque sabía que la menor de una forma u otra lo iría a molestar en la noche, así que supuso que besándole la frente, lo evitaría.

Partió entonces a su cuarto, donde Hinata yacía acostaba sobre su cama. Sasuke acostumbraba a dormir sólo con unos short y el dorso desnudo, así que se quitó la polera y aprovechó que su hermana estaba con la mirada hacia otro lado, para poder vestirse. Ya listo, se incorporó dentro de la cama, poco convencido. Nada le agradaba la idea de tener que dormir allí con su hermana menor. Le traía deseos de abrazarla, y de quizás darle uno que otro beso, pero sabía que estaba mal.

- ¿Ya estás dormida? –Le preguntó el chico, dándole un pequeño golpe, a lo que la chica reaccionó con un leve brinco.

- No, pero lo intento. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Estaba apunto de quedarme dormida. –le regañó Hinata tomando todas las sábanas para ella misma, y descubriendo a Sasuke, parecía que la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

- ¡¿Cuál es mi problema?! Cuál es el tuyo, querrás decir, pequeño demonio. – El peliazul solía llamarla "Pequeño demonio" para molestarla.

- Mamá y sus estúpidas ideas, espero que al menos tengamos una buena recompensa – le señaló la menor, dándose vuelta para volver a cubrir a Sasuke con las mantas.

Pero en cuanto se percató de que Sasuke no llevaba camisa, o algo que cubriera su dorso, se sonrojó notablemente. Agradeció también a la noche, que hacía que su sonrojo no fuese tan obvio ni visible. Estaba nerviosa. Jamás recordaba haber visto a su hermano casi desnudo, de seguro las imágenes que tenía de ese cuerpo, eran incomparable a como estaba ahora. Unas imágenes de cuando eran pequeños, como hace diez años no se comparaban con la actualidad. Se quedó muda, sin siquiera mirar a los ojos del chico.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – preguntó Sasuke sin entender aun lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué te crees así? Busca algo y vístete, no pienso dormir contigo en esa facha. – le respondió Hinata tapándose los ojos, como si hubiese sido algo grave verlo así.

- Ni que fuera la gran cosa, boba. Siempre duermo así, te guste o no.

- Pero hoy duermes conmigo, y no quiero verte así. – lo empujaba a lo que daban sus manos, fuera de la cama.

- Es mi habitación, yo pongo las reglas, demoniosito. – le dijo para molestarla aun más, acariciando la cabeza de la menor.

- Estúpido. – se apresuró a decir, sonrojada por la actitud del mayor, intentando vanamente quitar la mano con la que la acariciaba.

- ¿Por qué llamas así a tu hermano favorito, eh?

- Eres el único hermano que tengo, idiota.

- ¿Y qué? Aun así, soy tu favorito.

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Duérmete ya, ¿quieres? – le pidió Hinata, volteándose nuevamente, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos directamente, la hacía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa.

- Como digas, pequeña. – Bajó la voz, dándose vuelta al igual que su hermana, para el mismo lado, y así poder abrazarla por detrás.

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, subiéndosele los colores por el rostro y un leve salto la delató por completo. Sentía la respiración de Sasuke sobre su cuello, quien parecía ya dormir plácidamente. Inconscientemente comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos, apegándose cada vez más a ella. Hinata volvió a cerrar sus ojos y giró su rostro para quedar más cerca del de su hermano, lo hacía intencionalmente. Las respiraciones de ambos se comenzaron a juntar, los pies del chico rodeaban los de la ojiperla, transformándola en su prisionera. De pronto, el Sasuke que parecía estar dormido, con la mano derecha acercó el rostro de Hinata al de él, para darle un suave beso en los labios.

- Buenas noches, princesita. – musitó al rato, durmiéndose.

* * *

Qué hay gente? waao, me han dejado bastantes comentarios en el último capítulo~ & pues acá traigo el siguiente, ojalá les guste ^w^! Ahora si pondré una fecha específica para cada actualización: Los Sábados. Es que el último capítulo que llevo escrito es el 9 ~ & si sigo actualizando días aleatorios, lo más probable es que me quede sin capis :c así que... ya saben! Esperen todos los sábados la continuación 3 os quiero *-* & gracias por todos sus comentarios lindos y por seguir esta loca historia~


	8. Celos, celos everywhere

Al día siguiente, el par de hermanos amanecieron bien juntos. Sasuke estaba abrazando a la chica, y ella también a él, parecía que lo del dorso descubierto ya no la molestara. Sus pies se encontraban entrelazados y estaban posicionados uno frente al otro. Hinata fue la primera en despertar, abrió sus ojos de a poco y casi cae desmayada al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Respiraba de manera agitada, nerviosa. Con sumo cuidado, fue soltando de a poco al mayor, desenredó sus pies de los del chico y cuando estaba por retirar las manos de Sasuke, él despertó, de seguro no lo había hecho con tanta precaución. Abrió sus ojos enormemente al encontrarse con los del azabache, tampoco encontraba las palabras adecuadas para saludarlo ese día. Generalmente era un "buenos días" pero ahora, de alguna manera, tenía que ser distinto.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – pronunció apenas cubriendo su rostro sonrojado con las sábanas, dejando a la vista del chico solamente sus ojos.

- Para ser honesto, fue bastante cómodo – le respondió, con naturalidad, tomando las manos de la chica para que ella misma dejara de cubrirse. - ¿Tienes frio?

- N-no, pero…

- Entonces por qué te cubres.

- Sasuke kun… - le dijo bajo, soltando las manos de su hermano. Estaba comenzando a sonrojarse, y la mirada de él clavado en ella la incomodaba demasiado, tanto así que de golpe se puso de pie, para alistarse e ir al colegio.

Y Sasuke prefirió guardar silencio. Observó como Hinata se iba de la habitación, al baño, mientras que él se quedó pensando. Todo era demasiado extraño. Dormir con su hermana le traía ciertas sensaciones que él optaría por olvidar, ignorar o borrar de su cabeza. Es que no era igual que antes, ahora sentía la necesidad de besarla, y si ella no se hubiese parado a tiempo, de seguro ya la habría acorralado ahí mismo para comenzar a comérsela a besos. ¿Sería acaso que su lado "Masculino" estaba despertando? ¿Tendría que saciar su sed? Algo extraño ocurría, sin embargo, el chico quiso olvidarlo y pensar en cosas más importantes, como lo era Hanabi y el hecho de tener que ir a buscarla y dejarla en su propia escuela. Ni siquiera sabía a qué colegio asistía la menor. De pronto sintió la puerta abrirse. Supuso que era Hinata, así que ignoró por completo lo que sucedía, hasta que sintió que alguien se lanzaba sobre él. Su hermana no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, así que imaginó que era la chiquilla de la que hace poco estaba pensando, Hanabi. Y en efecto, era ella.

- ¡Sasu onii! – mencionó la menor, abrazándolo, sin notar que el chico traía su abdomen a la vista de todos. La menor ya vestía el uniforme, al parecer estaba lista para ir a clases.

- Ha-Hanabi… - se sorprendió Sasuke, cuando se percató de que no era Hinata, sino la pequeña de la casa. – Parece que ya estás lista para ir al colegio. – Dijo lo último sentándose en la cama, y a su lado la chica lo imitaba.

- ¡Hai! – respondió entusiasta. – Pero tengo que ir a tomar desayuno primero…

- ¿Has visto a Hinata? – preguntó, intentando sonar natural.

- Sí, acaba de ir a su pieza.

.

.

.

Hidari jamás olvidaría el rato que había pasado con Kiba el día de ayer. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y hoy salió de lo más normal de su casa, con el collar que el chico le había prestado el día anterior. No podía negar que era hermoso y que siempre quiso uno así, pero no era de ella, y se lo tenía que devolver. Y cuando la había llamado "pequeña ladrona" se sintió de cierta forma ya querida por el chico, y eso que no llevaban ni un día de conocerse.

Salió de su hogar y a lo lejos logró distinguir al castaño, acompañado de un perro gigante. Parecían llevarse bastante bien. El animal se le tiraba encima y el chico se dedicaba a acariciarlo tiernamente, de seguro era su mascota.

- ¡Kiba-san! – gritó la muchacha desde lejos, lo suficientemente alto, como para lograr que el castaño volteara a mirar, ignorando por completo a su acompañante.

- ¿Hi-Hidari, eres tú…? - respondió el Inuzuka por lo bajo, entrecerrando su mirar y acomodando su mano sobre sus ojos para visualizar de mejor manera a la menor.

- Claro, quién más sino. – Bromeó la chica a lo lejos, mientras se acercaba a paso rápido para saludar a Kiba con un beso en la mejilla.

Pero cuando quiso hacerlo, el animal acompañante se posó entre ambos, mirando a la chica y dando leves gruñidos. Estaba en posición de ataque, ya dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Hidari, mientras ella retrocedía despacio, el susto que tenía se le escapa hasta en la respiración, que tanto Kiba como el canino podían percibir. Entonces el castaño se agachó y comenzó a acariciar el albino cabello del animal, mientras éste por fin empezó a tranquilizarse. La muchacha un tanto más relajada, se acercó a ambos aún con temor.

- Inténtalo. – pronunció el Inuzuka acariciando a su amigo. – Akamaru no suele dar semejantes bienvenidas, no sé que le pasó a este muchacho, debe estar celoso.

- Celoso de qué – musitó la chica en voz baja a la vez que lo acariciaba. Y Akamaru parecía disfrutarlo, el gruñido fue bajando de tonalidad hasta desaparecer, y, de pronto se volteó completamente, quedando panza arriba.

- Ya estás normalito – le dio unas palmadas con cariño al perro, poniéndose nuevamente de pie, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho la chica, aunque lo había escuchado. - ¿Ibas camino al colegio?

- Sí, voy por mi segundo día – respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar de hacerle cariño a Akamaru.

Era cierto. Apenas llevaba cursando su segundo día y a Kiba le agradaba más de lo que él mismo esperaba. Solía sentirse atraído por las muchachas muy seguido, después de todo era hombre, ¿no? Hasta Hinata llegó a gustarle por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era simple cariño fraternal, la quería como una hermana menor. Sin embargo, con Hidari todo era diferente, era como si la conociese de toda la vida, y era más que evidente que le comenzaba a atraer inmensamente la chica. Y ahora él estaba celoso. Cómo era posible que un perro como Akamaru lograra hacer que la muchacha lo acariciara con tanta facilidad.

Kiba se quedó en silencio, observándola desde arriba, perdido en sus ojos, que a pesar de ser grises, despedían cierto brillo que no había logrado visualizar en ningún otro par.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó cálidamente Hidari, haciendo volver en sí a Kiba.

- N-no, nada – fue la respuesta inmediata del muchacho, que al rato sacudió su cabeza reiteradas veces, como si eso le ayudara volver a la realidad.

- Ah, cierto… - recordó la chica poniéndose de pie y sacándose algo del cuello, que luego le entregó al castaño. – tenía que devolvértelo… aunque por mí no lo haría jamás. – bromeó con lo último.

.

.

.

Hanabi se encontraba separando al par de hermanos, con su mano derecha tomaba la de Sasuke y con la izquierda la de Hinata. Eran como una familia feliz, y de seguro quienes los veían por las calles pensaban lo mismo. Hanabi sonreía como nunca, indicándoles qué camino tomar para llegar a su escuela. Ya una vez allí, se despidieron de ella, y observaron cómo todos sus compañeros se le acercaban para hacer preguntar como: ¿Son ellos tus padres reales? Ó ¿Tienes un novio y hermana? Sasuke al escuchar reía, mientras que su hermana, con la primera pregunta se sonrojó notablemente. Cuando ya estuvieron a punto de irse, Sasuke tomó de la mano a Hinata, los pequeños los miraban con curiosidad y comenzaron a formular más preguntas graciosas a Hanabi, después de todo el azabache lo había hecho con ese propósito.

Y así partieron a su escuela, Hinata no quería soltar a su hermano, se sentía protegida cuando lo tenía cerca, y también estaba un poco celosa por el hecho de que estuvo casi media hora tomado de la mano con Hanabi. Sasuke tampoco daba señales de querer deshacer sus manos, manteniendo sus dedos entrelazados. Pero la odiaba, la odiaba por ser su hermana y más aún por ser ella la causa de su confusión interior. Apretó con fuerzas la mano con la que sostenía la de Hinata, inconscientemente y ella reaccionó con temor, soltándose de él de manera inmediata. De seguro ya no quería seguir tomado de su mano.

- Lo siento – mencionó bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que la chica no le oyera.

- Pudiste habérmelo dicho – reclamó ella. – me dolió.

- Déjame ver… – Sasuke tomó la mano afectada para revisarla, el daño no había sido mucho, un simple dolor que pasaría con los minutos, nada por qué preocuparse.

Ya cerca de la escuela, lograron observar a tres conocidos: Kiba, Hidari y Akamaru. Sasuke miró a su hermana y ella había comprendido de inmediato el mensaje sin necesidad de hablarse: "algo pasaba entre esos dos". Al rato, el azabache se fue a su respectivo salón, dejando a Hinata acompañado de sus amigos, quienes también fueron sus clases.

Bien temprano, volvió a aparecer la rubia directora del establecimiento. El día anterior había mencionado que tenía que contarles algo, y al parecer lo iba a hacer ahora.

Todos escuchaban con plena atención, parecía tenerlos atrapados a todos, habían unas chicas bastante animadas y otras reclamando en sus respectivos grupos de amistades. La información del evento era novedosa. Consistía en una fiesta dentro de una semana dónde las chicas debían invitar a los chicos, esa era la única regla y para que se cumpliera, Tsunade le entregó una carta de invitación a cada chica, con la que debían llenar sus datos y entregársela al dichoso.

* * *

Wooo, mátenme sé que la vendí xD ayer tenía que haber actualizado & no lo hice u.u perdónenme ~ Es que el día se me pasó muy rápido O^O~ Fui al estadio en la tarde, al llegar almorzé & luego me invitaron a jugar, *-* & se me pasó rápido el tiempo uwu~ Peeeeero, aquí está la continuación. Prometo el siguiente capi el Sábado sí que sí! Nuevamente gracias a todos los comentarios *-* & sé que algunos de seguro esperaban a que pasara algo más... pero tranquilos. Son 3 noches que deberán estar juntos~ Si quieren algo de Lemon en la última noche {Es que ya escribí lo que pasa la 2da noche } Diganme en sus comentarios. Eso si no creo que sea algo taaaaaan Lemon, porque nunca he escrito sobre eso ._. quizás pondré como dos líneas xD~ Nuevamente gracias por leer~ & por comprender mi falta ;n; Se les quiere a toditos ^^


	9. Invitando

Después de la entrega de las cartas, la directora dejó el salón. De seguro se dirigía a otros a informar sobre lo mismo. Hidari dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Hinata. Era obvio, ella era nueva en la escuela y el único chico al que conocía era Kiba. Y como si Hinata hubiese comprendido de inmediato el mensaje, asintió con la cabeza. Pero ese no era el problema, o quizás eso le provocaría problemas a ella misma. Conociendo a Kiba, y él siendo su amigo, no habría drama en escogerlo como acompañante, sin embargo, ya se lo había entregado a Hidari y ahora tendría que buscar un nuevo chico al cual invitar.

.

.

.

- ¿Con quién irás? –preguntó Sasuke a la menor, sin mayor interés, o al menos intentaba demostrar eso.

- Pensaba preguntarle a Naruto-kun –le respondió la menor, mirando el piso mientras caminaba.

A Sasuke le hirvió la sangre. Debía admitirlo: estaba celoso. Celoso de aquel rubio amigo suyo. Cómo es que Naruto podía ser tan libre de coquetearle frente a todos, cuando él debía besarla a escondidas y en ocasiones hasta aguantarse las ganas. Y ahora era el colmo, su hermana lo invitaría a la fiesta como si no tuviese más opciones, mientras él rogando por que ella lo eligiera, rechazaría montones de invitaciones de otras muchachas que no le interesaban en lo absoluto. A los segundos, detuvo su andar y se posicionó frente a la chica.

- Hinata, quiero que me invites. –ordenó serio el azabache, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Intimidada, no pudo decirle que no. Cuando Sasuke le pedía algo, ella siempre obedecía, pero ahora era diferente. Su hermano estaba exponiéndose a dos cosas: primero, a la humillación. Todos lo molestarían tanto a él como a su hermana por ir juntos a la fiesta, era bien sabido que sólo los nerds son quienes van acompañados de sus hermanas. Y segundo, se exponía a los demás, que los vieran juntos, y que malpensaran todo.

-Está bien onii. –respondió finalmente, obedeciendo, pero cuando quiso seguir su andar, Sasuke la agarró desprevenida y depositó sus cálidos labios sobre los de la muchacha. Sonrojada, intentó apartarlo de ella con ambas manos, no quería que los demás la pillaran en esa situación, mucho menos en plena calle donde cualquier persona, inclusos sus padres, podrían verlos. Y por más que intentara quitárselo de encima, él no la dejaba, hasta que finalmente Hinata cedió y, dejando de forcejear, le correspondió.

Todo era completamente extraño. En algunas circunstancias parecían como dos chicos confundidos que se dejaban llevar por el momento, y en otros, dos desconocidos. Era una relación de amor-odio recíproco y lo peor es que ninguno de los dos estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía por el otro. Se creían enfermos. _¿Era posible sentir atracción hacia algún familiar? _Continuaron el andar como si nada hubiese sucedido, manteniendo siempre el contacto entre las cálidas manos del chico y unas heladas por parte de la menor.

.

.

.

Hidari le había pedido a Hinata que la dejara a solas con Kiba camino a casa. No fue difícil excusarse, ya que ella junto con Sasuke tenían que ir a buscar a Hanabi a la escuela, y eso implicaba tomar, de todas formas, un recorrido diferente al habitual. Hidari caminaba nerviosa, sentía su corazón casi al desborde, y las manos habían comenzado a sudarle. Ni que tuviera más opciones, Kiba era el único chico que conocía, y el único al cual podría invitar a la maldita fiesta que se acababa de proclamar. Las detestaba, eso de bailar no era para ella, ni mucho menos el hecho de tener que ir vestidos de forma elegante, con zapatos de tacón y… ¿maquillada? No, definitivamente odiaba esa idea. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. ¿Desde cuándo que el hecho de caminar al lado del castaño la había puesto tan nerviosa? Ese mismo día se encontraron por la mañana y todo había sido normal. De seguro era porque ahora debía invitarlo. Y si hubiese sido otro motivo el causante del nerviosismo, Hidari no quería tenerlo en mente, prefería creer que sus nervios venían sólo porque tenía que entregarle la invitación al baile.

Kiba se mostraba natural, y la chica imploraba casi de rodillas a todos los santos habidos y por haber que el muchacho no se diera cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba y de cómo la tenía todo este tema de la fiesta. Para su mala suerte, él sí se percató de aquello. La notaba distante, seria, fría y fue él quien decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Te quedas para siempre acá?

- ¿Qué? Ya me quieres echar… – mencionó ella, intentando sonar irritada.

- N-no es eso. – Dudó Kiba, pensando bien qué decirle para no hacerla sentir mal – Me refería a otra cosa… te gustó la escuela… eso.

- Pues claro, con gente cómo tú o Hinata a cualquiera le dan ganas de quedarse acá. – respondió finalmente Hidari, sonriéndole de manera sincera.

- Hidari Hive... – le dijo llamando su atención. – Quién iba a pensar que en dos días una muchacha cómo tú se convertiría en una amiga para este niño perruno.

- Esto es raro – pronunció la chica, a lo que él le dirigió una mirada de interrogación – pero no en el mal sentido… – se apresuró a decir.

- En qué sentido entonces – murmuró Kiba.

- Pues… no lo sé, pero es extraño, aun no logro entender bien como es que esta amistad se formó tan rápido… - dudaba, entre tanta palabrería había olvidado por pequeñísimas milésimas de segundos que tenía que invitar al chico a la fiesta.

- Las cosas suceden por algo, pequeña. Si nos llegamos a conocer… fue porque estaba destinado a…

- ¿Kiba? – preguntó ella de manera fría, seria, interrumpiéndolo de repente.

- Dime… - respondió él un poco preocupado por el tono que estaba utilizando.

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta?

Y allí estaba Hidari, mirando el piso porque no era capaz de observar al castaño directamente a los ojos. La invitación estaba en su mano derecha, ofreciéndosela al muchacho. Y para qué hablar de Kiba. Inmediatamente se le subieron los tonos a la cara, un leve nerviosismo se apoderó de su cuerpo y por cosas de la vida, se había quedado petrificado ante ella, sin habla. Por la mente de la menor pasaron miles de cosas, y como no podía visualizarlo, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Llegó a pensar que su amigo le rechazaría la invitación al no oír palabra alguna de su boca. De a poco comenzó a subir su rostro, cuando ya el rosa de sus mejillas se había esfumado por completo.

- N-no irás conmigo, ya te invitó otra chica… lo siento mucho, mejor me… - estaba dispuesta a irse, caminando ya para el otro lado, cuando él la agarró desde la muñeca.

- No te he contestado nada… ¿piensas irte sin respuesta? Cómo es que se te pasó por esa mentecilla que alguna muchacha se habría interesado en mí como para invitarme… boba.

- Eh?! No lo soy… es que tú no decías nada… ¡a-además no soy boba! – regañó haciendo pucheros.

- Sí.

- ¡No lo soy!

- No es eso, necia… sí quiero ir contigo.

- Eh?! – quedó sorprendida.

Entonces Kiba se acercó a ella de manera peligrosa. Con ambas manos le tomó el cuello, y echó a un lado el cabello de Hidari. Ella, asustada, cerró los ojos. Si por alguna razón intentaba besarla, esa no era la forma en que ella lo esperaba, ni tampoco cómo ella se lo imaginaba. Corrió su rostro a un lado, para mantener unos centímetros más de distancia y esperó. Para cuando había abierto los ojos, tenía en su cuello el collar de llave, ese que tanto le había gustado. Suspiró aliviada cuando se percató de que las intenciones de Kiba eran sólo ponerle su collar favorito.

- Qué… por qué…

- Quiero que lo conserves hasta el día del baile, ¿sí?

- H-hai...

.

.

.

Ese día había llegado al fin el papá de Hinata y Sasuke. Al fin estaba la familia completa. Y la pequeña Hanabi también estaba allí, hoy era su segunda noche que pasaría en ese hogar. El plan era el mismo: Sasuke y Hinata dormirían juntos, mientras Hanabi ocuparía la habitación de Hinata. Luego de cenar, cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación. Esta vez Sasuke procuró dormir con una camiseta y sus shorts, para no molestar a su hermanita, pero aun así era incómodo. Sobre todo, después de haberlo invitado al baile, o mejor dicho después de que él la obligó a invitarlo.

Al llegar al cuarto, la menor solamente se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo. Tomó un cuaderno de hojas rosadas y comenzó a escribir. Seguramente era su diario de vida. A la llegada de Sasuke, se quedó mirándolo, agradecida de que ahora no llevara su dorso descubierto.

- ¿Qué escribes con tanto afán, pequeña? – preguntó, sentándose a su lado. Pero Hinata cerró rápidamente el cuaderno y lo guardó bajo la almohada.

- N-nada importante – logró articular, sonriendo torpemente, para pasar inadvertida.

- Bah, de seguro es uno de esos diarios donde las mujeres anotan cosas importantes y bla bla bla, ¿o me equivoco?

- Idiota – mencionó ella, recordando todo lo que había escrito. Cosas sobre su vida, el colegio, y también de lo que sucedía entre ella y su hermano, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por ello.

- Ese _idiota _me da para pensar que estás afirmando. Por alguna casualidad… ¿me has mencionado a mí?

-Eh… claro que no! – mintió, mientras los colores volvían a subir a su rostro. Estaba nerviosa.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, para evitar tener contacto visual con Sasuke. De seguro si llegaba a mirarlo, se sonrojaría aun más. Entonces Sasuke se puso frente a ella, con una de sus manos apoyadas sobre la cama, y la otra en las barreras del respaldo, dejando sin escapatoria a la menor. Estando con ella a su lado, le nacían impulsos de besarla, impulsos que no siempre lograba contener, que se volvían aun más fuertes cuando ella lo evitaba. Era más que obvio, y por más que le costaba admitirlo, le empezaba a gustar su pequeña hermana Hinata.

- ¿Estás segura? – insistió.

- N-no… - apenas alcanzó a decir, pero el azabache se acercó como un animal hambriento a su presa, y la besó.

Qué más podía hacer, después de todo la había dejado sin salida. Con ambas manos, la chica se agarró del cuello de Sasuke y comenzó a acariciarle los azulinos cabellos. De a poco fue empujándose hacia abajo, hasta quedar completamente acostada sobre la cama. Sasuke estaba sobre ella. Ahora besaba reiteradas veces su cuello, lamiéndolo de vez en cuando.

- Hinata… - habló finalmente el chico, tomándole la mano para entrelazar sus dedos. – Creo que tú…

* * *

En realidad no tengo otra forma de agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia. Thanks for los comentarios, son todos muy bellos y me preocupo de leerlos toditos *-* ~ Leidihuchiha y Amy chan me han seguido desde el comienzo *-* fueron las primeras en comentar esta locura & aun lo hacen~ Gracias por mil & pues gracias a todos los que me apoyan con eso de lemon~ daré lo mejor de mí y le pondré mucho esfuerzo para que quede leíble(?)~ ahora sí que llegue al tope xD no tengo ningún capi nuevo para subir~ me pondré a escribir de inmediato para que esté listo el siguiente sábado~ Espero que les guste ^^


	10. Hasta que me canse

Habían tocado la puerta y Sasuke en silencio se bajó de ella y luego de la cama. No terminó lo que estuvo a punto de decir, pero en parte, agradeció. Quizás no era el momento, total, todo pasaba por algo, ¿no? Era Hanabi quien había interrumpido, afortunadamente o no, esa declaración que el azabache estuvo a punto de hacer. Suspiró profundo, aliviado, y fue al encuentro de la menor para pasar inadvertido. Hinata, por su parte, se le notaba el nerviosismo y la culpa, pero la chiquilla que acababa de ingresar a la habitación era lo suficientemente pequeña como para no percatarse de lo que en realidad ocurría.

Había entrado a desearle unas buenas noches a Sasuke, y también a pedirle que la fuera a arropar. Sin negarse, el muchacho partió de inmediato, y en cuanto Hanabi le tomó la mano para llevarlo casi arrastrando, inconscientemente miró a Hinata. En ese momento, ella también lo observaba, y en cuanto se encontró con los negros ojos del peliazul, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. ¿Qué podía hacer? Aún se consideraba loca, seguro le faltaba un tornillo, porque el hecho de que hubiera algo más que simple amor fraternal entre dos hermanos no era normal. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, como si aquello la ayudara a olvidar lo que le perturbaba la mente, y se acomodó en la cama, dispuesta a dormir.

Por su parte, Sasuke acompañó a la menor hasta su habitación. Para su desgracia, Hanabi no tenía sueño, y no lograba dormirse. Después de que la arropó, y besó su frente listo para marcharse a su cuarto, la chiquilla lo detuvo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él, volteando a verla.

- Gracias… gracias por acompañarme al colegio, tú y Hina-onee.

- De nada, supongo.

- Mi padre nunca me ha ido a dejar, siempre envía empleados, porque él pasa todo el día ocupado.

- Ya veo… -decía el azabache, sentándose al lado de la menor. De cierta forma la comprendía, él pasó casi toda su infancia sin cariño de sus padres. Comprendía perfectamente el motivo: Hinata necesitaba más apoyo que él. Desde pequeña ella había sido bien enfermiza, y sus padres habían estado siempre cuidando más de ella que de él. Y de seguro para Hanabi era parecido. Su padre debía de ser un señor únicamente preocupado por el trabajo, después de todo era jefe, dejando casi nada de tiempo para su hija, remplazando ese cariño con cosas materiales. Así era, Hanabi lo tenía todo, menos el amor.

- Tú y Hinata son como mis padres, desde que era pequeñita me han cuidado – le decía la pequeña, con una sonrisa en su rostro, con el poco tiempo que tenía de vida, había aprendido a verle el lado positivo a todo.

- Hanabi…

- Mejor aún, son como los hermanos que nunca tuve. Ojalá mi padre me enviará más seguido a este hogar.

Definitivamente esa muchacha podía verse pequeña, pero su situación la había echo madurar con anticipación. Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Ni él mismo podía valorar esos pequeños detalles, pero sintió cómo cada palabra que pronunciaba Hanabi le llegaban al lugar que hace unos días todos creían que no lo tenía, al corazón.

- Eres muy amable, Sasu-onii, no sé cómo aún no tienes novia.

- Eh?! – se sorprendió de repente, pero al mismo momento se le vinieron imágenes de Hinata. El hecho de verla como un imposible lo deprimía.

- Pero no te preocupes – volvió a sonreír la menor – cuando Hanabi-chan crezca, será tu novia, y seremos felices.

- Entonces te esperaré. – le dijo él, pero sabía que no sería así. Sus proyecciones futuras sólo las veía junto a Hinata.

Esperó allí acompañando a la menor, hasta que de pronto se quedó dormida. No podía negar que había pasado un rato agradable con ella, y seguía sorprendido con la madurez de Hanabi a tan temprana edad. Pero eso no era lo único que le sorprendía, al estar con la pequeña, se había acordado de que Hinata, cuando era más chiquita, se lo pasaba enferma, era una niñita débil. Tenía vagos recuerdos de ella recostada sobre su cama. Y entonces se percató de que no tenía nada en su memoria de su hermana de bebé. Intentó hacer el esfuerzo, pero no se le vino nada a la mente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no tenía recuerdos de Hinata cuando fue bebé? Definitivamente había algo extraño detrás de todo eso, pero no quiso seguir pensando, ya era demasiado tarde y necesitaba descansar para mañana. Al llegar a su habitación, notó a Hinata durmiendo plácidamente, por lo que ni se molestó en despertarla, de seguro ya habrían otros momentos para seguir lo que dejó inconcluso y decirle lo que estuvo a punto.

Al día siguiente, junto con Hinata, fueron a dejar a Hanabi a su escuela, hoy era el penúltimo día que la iban a dejar. Y la menor de ellos no paraba de disfrutar. Los había hecho prometer que cuando pasaran a buscarla, fueran a comer un helado juntos, siendo Sasuke el primero en aceptar. Lo veía como posibilidad de "cita" junto a Hinata, pero a su vez no podría ser mal visto por la sociedad, porque estaba Hanabi de por medio, o sea, tendría una excusa perfecta para defenderse, en caso de encontrarse con alguien conocido. De pronto, se encontraron a un animal de pelaje blanco, grande, amigable: Akamaru.

- Pobrecito, ¿habrá pasado la noche fuera de su hogar? – decía Hinata haciéndole cariño, mientras él sólo movía la cola de felicidad. Por su parte, Hanabi estaba escondida tras Sasuke, asustada por el enorme tamaño del canino. – Ven, acércate que no hace daño, pequeña.

- P-pero es gigante – le respondió ella. Sasuke le había tomado la mano para impulsarla a caminar.

- Se llama Akamaru, y es grande porque de seguro su dueño le dio mucho amor. – le dijo el azabache para tranquilizarla.

- ¿De quién es? ¿Acaso conoces a su dueño?

- Es de Kiba, mi mejor amigo. – se apresuró a mencionar Hinata. Hasta que por fin Hanabi se armó de valor para acariciarlo. Sumiso, se dejó acariciar de inmediato por la menor, logrando que ella misma esbozara una sonrisa en su rostro.

La situación era algo extraña, pero muy linda. Parecían como una familia, ambos padres apoyando a la menor para dar sus primeros pasos. Era como si Hinata y Sasuke estuviesen hechos para ser padres juntos, como si les naciera la ternura de forma natural estando juntos. Hanabi se entusiasmó tanto con el perro, que decidió seguir camino a su escuela junto con él, dejando al par de hermanos tras ella. Caminaban muy cerca del otro, pero ninguno quería hablar, y cuando lo hacían, eran ideas diferentes, pero lo decían al mismo tiempo, que al rato se largaban a reír. Entonces Sasuke, decidido, tomó la mano de Hinata, obligándola a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, total, Hanabi estaba adelante, tan concentrada de Akamaru, que no lo notaría, lo que los mantenía tranquilos. Hinata nerviosa, desvió su mirada hacia el piso.

- Ayer cuando volví… - comenzó Sasuke.

- Tenía sueño. – se apresuró a mencionar.

- No es eso… como decirlo…

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó asustada Hinata, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Te veías tan linda – soltó sonrojándose levemente, pero nada que no pudiera controlar. En cambio, ella, se puso tan roja como un tomate, que hizo a su hermano sonreír como nunca. – Siempre te vea así, incluso ahora, pequeña.

- No digas esas cosas – volvió a mirar el suelo, ocultando el rostro con su flequillo.

Al rato le dio un leve empujón a Sasuke. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso era cierto que le empezaba a gustar su propio hermano? Y por más que intentara olvidarlo, él provocaba en ella todo lo contrario. Cuando creía ya no tenerlo en su mente, la forma de actuar de su hermano la obligaban a caer nuevamente. Entonces comprendió por qué tantas mujeres están enamoradas de él. Si tan sólo no fuera su hermano, haría hasta lo imposible por llegar a conquistarlo, pero sabía que no podía ser así, el destino para su desgracia o quizás fortuna, los había traído al mundo como un par de hermanos. Lo agradecía, sí, porque de no ser así de seguro jamás lo hubiera conocido, pero lo detestaba a la vez.

- Eres tan malvada a veces. – dijo enfadado por el golpe que le habían proporcionado.

- Pues deberías querer a tu hermana así, tal cual es.

- Y es así como te quiero, demonio. – lo último se lo había mencionado para hacerla enojar.

- Idiota. – volvió a empujarlo, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y logró agarrarle ambas manos. - ¿Eh? S-suéltame por favor Sasu… - forcejeaba ella, hasta que le plantaron un beso, callándola.

Lentamente fue soltando las pequeñas manos de Hinata, para agarrarle el rostro. Ella se ayudó de la punta de sus pies para quedar a la altura de su hermano, y se maldijo internamente por ser tan chiquita. Había olvidado todo, incluso que Hanabi estaba caminando delante de ellos y de que en cualquier momento podía voltear. Lo único que le importaba en el momento, era estar junto a su hermano, que nada ni nadie los separara.

- Conste que tú me provocaste. – le dijo el mayor cuando ya se habían separado. Hinata se acercó nuevamente a los labios del muchacho para darle un corto, pero tierno beso, un simple roce entre sus labios.

- Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me canse. – le respondió ella.

* * *

Que tal gente!? Cómo han estado? Espero que mucho mejor que yo~ Como sabrán, he vuelto! Sí, ahora traje este capi recién salido del horno. Acabo de terminar de escribirlo, inspirándome con varias canciones románticas xD, pero bueee, espero sea de su agrado ^^! Lo que es yo, estaba deseando haberlo escrito antes :c pero la psu me tenía ocupada, para ser honesta, estaba enfadada conmigo. Me fue horrible :c y me sentía una escoria, pero gracias a mis amigos y mi familia, salí adelante, me ayudaron a afrontarlo y me dijeron que estarían orgullosos de mí fuera cual fuera el resultado. Cuando lo tenga les avisaré que tal me fue~ Bueee, ahora se viene navidad, Sasu está pensando en otra historia, pero será cuando termine esta, o quizás para navidad lance el primer capítulo... díganme en un comentario si quieren que sea de esta misma pareja o NejiHina, que ambas me fascinan. Espero sus comentarios, como siempre me animan el día, y espero obviamente que esta lectura les haya agradado!


	11. Fiebre

- ¡Hidari! – gritó el castaño tocando desenfrenadamente el timbre, hasta que vio a la chica salir de la casa.

- ¿Por qué tan apurado? – preguntó ella inocentemente. – Mientras tú tocabas, yo detenía a mi papá porque quería salir a golpearte…

- ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con miedo - lo siento, yo no que..

- ¡Caíste! – se burló la menor, con cierta sonrisa pícara en su rostro. – Sólo me dirigía unas miradas extrañas, seguro es enfadó, pero no creo que sea para tanto…

- Pequeña mujercita malvada, me hiciste sentir de lo peor… -volvió a mencionar el castaño, acercándose a ella para acariciar su cabello en forma de reproche. - ¿Quieres que lleve tu mochila?

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- No lo sé, luce pesada… - le respondió Kiba cruzando ambos brazos tras su nuca, como si en realidad no le importara.

- Está bien. – le dijo ella sin entender mucho sus intenciones, pero sabía que eso le facilitaría el recorrido, se lo haría más liviano. Sin más rodeos, se la entregó.

Definitivamente estaba pesada, la expresión en el rostro de Kiba lo decía todo, pero prefirió ser caballero y evitarse más problemas. Buscó entonces a Akamaru, su perro fiel, pero no lo pilló en los alrededores. La noche anterior tampoco lo vio en su casa, ni siquiera pudo dormir con él.

- ¿Qué? Qué buscas tanto.

- Ah, es que Akamaru no apareció anoche, y ahora tampoco lo veo… pensé que andaría por las calles, pero parece que no.

- ¿Verdad? Vaya… ¿eh?! Mira, Hinata y Sasuke… ¿Son ellos? – preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, espera… veo algo extraño…

- Están de la mano… - murmuró lo suficientemente audible.

- No… - mencionó el castaño mirando más allá y no tomando muy en cuenta las palabras de Hidari, la tomó de la mano. – Vamos, creo que están con Akamaru.

- ¡E-eh! – se sonrojó notablemente, pero agradeció el hecho de que Kiba no mirara en ningún instante hacia atrás, hacia ella, sino que seguía caminando a pasos rápidos, arrastrando con él a la menor, hasta que lograron llegar donde estaban los tres chicos: Hinata, Sasuke y Hanabi. - ¡Allí está, es Akamaru!

Y con esas palabras, los tres se percataron que tras ellos estaban Hidari y Kiba, al parecer en busca de Akamaru. Sasuke soltó rápidamente la mano de Hinata, la miró de reojo, un poco molesto por la llegada de los amigos de su hermana. Pero no dijo nada, si eso la hacía feliz a ella, entonces él también lo era… o trataba de estarlo. En cuanto Akamaru, al escuchar su nombre, partió corriendo y se tiró sobre Hidari. Era algo extraño, por lo general era a Kiba a quien se le arrojaba primero.

- ¿Ya me han remplazado? Gracias Akamaru, por tu culpa anoche dormí con frio. – se manifestó el dueño en tono de broma, pero el perro no le hizo esperar más e intentó desplomarlo en el piso, lo cual logró. – ¡Encima con la pequeña amiga de Hinata! Te has portado mal, amigo.

- ¿Amiga? – preguntó Hidari, para luego encontrarse con la pequeña Hanabi.

- Ah, sí… ella es Hanabi, la hija del jefe de mi madre, Hana-chan, ella es Hidari, es nueva en el colegio. – las presentó, mientras Sasuke sólo se quedaba en silencio, ¿qué más podía hacer? Después de todo él no pertenecía a ese grupo de amigos.

- Oye Hina, me pareció haberte visto de la mano con tu hermano.

- Ah… es que… - no sabía que decir, era cierto, todo el camino venían de la mano, pero no pensaban que alguien los fuera a ver.

-¿Qué has dicho Hidari? – preguntó Kiba, incorporándose de la abatida que le había proporcionado su mascota.

- Lo mismo que oíste, y te lo dije antes de…

- Ya nos vamos, se hace tarde y además tenemos que dejar a Hanabi en su escuela. – interrumpió, pero era más que obvio que lo había dicho para salvarla.

- Cierto, lo siento por retrasarlos… vamos Hidari.

- Hai… nos vemos en el colegio chicos, adiós Hina-chan.

.

.

.

Cuando ya se habían perdido mutuamente de vista, y luego de dejar a Hanabi en su colegio, Sasuke decidió por fin romper el incómodo silencio que había entre ambos.

- ¿Sucede algo? Haz estado bastante rara desde que nos despedimos de tus amigos. – le preguntó mientras se detenía y posicionaba delante de ella. Alzó su rostro para que se encontrara con el suyo, podía ver, e incluso sentir la preocupación de Hinata, de seguro había sido por lo que Hidari les había preguntado hace un rato.

- S-suéltame, Sasu-onii, onegai. – le respondió, quitando las cálidas manos del mayor de su rostro, sí, le dolía, pero no quería que la vieran en una situación extraña con su hermano. – te imaginas… No, esto está mal… no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar…

- P-pero Hinata… - sonó sorprendido, sus ojos lo demostraban, iba a acariciarle la cabeza a la chiquilla, acercarla a él, darle uno de esos abrazos que logran calmarte por completo, pero ella inmediatamente lo apartó de sí.

- Te dije… t-te lo dije… n-no… - se acercó a él con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía miedo, miedo de que Hidari supiera que había algo más entre ellos, miedo de que le fueran con el chisme a los demás y que así se enteraran sus padres, miedo de la reacción de los demás. Finalmente agarró con mucha fuerza la camisa de Sasuke. – N-no me dejes nunca, pase lo que pase… por favor.

Sasuke abrió aún más los ojos. ¿No recién le había dicho que no quería que la tocara nuevamente? Y ahora era ella quien había roto tus mismas palabras, sentía como la pequeña se aferraba cada vez más a él, como queriendo buscar protección, mientras que las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos, y empapaban su camisa. Hinata había apoyado su rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke, y él sólo atinó a acariciarla como lo habría hecho anteriormente. Nuevamente, le tomó el rostro, tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado. El simple hecho de haberle visto la cara, lo impulsó a besarla. Hinata se dejó, interiormente había estado rogando por ese beso para calmarla y, evidentemente, lo había logrado. El azabache le tomó las manos y la obligó a entrelazar sus pequeños dedos con los de él.

- No tienes que preocuparte, yo jamás te dejaré, no dejaré que te dañen, y si es Hidari la que te tiene así de nerviosa, con miedo… déjamelo a mí, tengo la excusa perfecta para…

- Sasuke…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo más…?

- A-a… arigato – estaba feliz, solamente escuchar esas palabras alentadoras la habían hecho sentir mejor, protegida, querida. Miró a otro lado, sonriendo, y sonrojada, lo que había dicho le sonó tan lindo, que jamás se imaginó que su hermano las fuera a decir algún día, mucho menos a ella. Miraba el piso, y su cabello y flequillo mantenían su rostro avergonzado oculto. – Te amo.

Y eso lo pilló desprevenido. ¿Acaso se le había confesado? ¿O era simple amor fraternal? No supo cómo responder a eso, y, al igual que Hinata, se le subieron los colores a la cabeza. Sentía que su rostro irradiaba más calor que el mismo sol. Ni el mismo lo entendía. Muchas chicas antes le habían dicho lo mismo, cuando pasa por las calles se lo gritan, pero jamás había reaccionado de esa forma. De seguro era porque ese "Te amo" en realidad le llegaba, en realidad le importaba, y quizás el sentía lo mismo.

- Bien… vamos, sino llegaremos más tarde al colegio.

.

.

.

El resto del día Hinata se sintió extraña. El hecho de que Sasuke no le hubiese respondido de igual manera la había tenido desconcentrada y distraída todo el día. Pero había algo peor, se sentía decaída y dudaba mucho que fuese por lo anterior. Le dolía la cabeza, y sentía un poco de fiebre. Sus ojos le pesaban y el sueño ya comenzaba a dominar sobre ella. Fue tanto, que pidió permiso para ir al baño en una de las clases, a ver si la salida del salón y el nuevo aire la despertaba.

Salió apenas de su aula, con paso lento, casi moribunda. ¿Acaso el desayuno le había caído mal? No, de seguro debía ser algo más grave. Se iba afirmando de la pared mientras caminaba, sentía que los pies no llegarían a ser tan fuertes como para llevarla al baño. Ya a medio camino, se detuvo, no podía más. Se sentó sobre el suelo como pudo, de tanta fiebre, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas. Cuando sus ojos ya no pudieron aguantar más, calló en el sueño.

Al despertar, un poco atontada, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se movía, pero no era ella quien caminaba, sentía sus pies en armonía a medida que avanzaba de lugar. A penas pudo abrir sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo pesado, cansado, débil, su cabeza le dolía como nunca y su respiración estaba tan agitada como si hubiese corrido dos veces seguidas a Suna. Con el poco sentido que le quedaba, logró percatarse de que alguien la cargaba, su hermano. El olor de Sasuke era único, y esa cabellera azabache era inconfundible. Se aferró a él con más fuerzas que antes, apoyó su pecho sobre la espalda de Sasuke, dejando su rostro justo al lado del cuello del azabache. Lamentablemente para el muchacho había sido demasiado. El sentir la respiración de Hinata lo hizo estremecerse como nunca, ¡hasta llegó a dar un salto!

- O-onii – musitó ella apenas. – lo siento…

- Así que estás despierta. Me has asustado, pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien?

- La verdad, no. ¿Por qué me cargas? Rayos… no recuerdo qué pasó.

- Agradécele al rubio de mi amigo, si él no te hubiese visto, seguro seguirías tirada como una borracha.

- ¿Eh?! – se sonrojó notablemente y entonces recordó que había estado todo el día pensando en que Sasuke no le había dicho nada luego de que ella le había confesado que lo amaba. Se sintió fatal, más de lo que ahora estaba y sin darse cuenta, golpeó levemente con el puño al azabache – Maldito… - musitó en voz baja.

- ¿Quién? ¿Te ha hecho algo Naruto? Me juro por su vida que no te había tocado un pelo.

- N-no, no es eso, lo siento. – pidió disculpas y volvió a recostar sobre la cálida espalda del mayor, sus ánimos estaban por el suelo y encima tenía calor.

- En cuanto Naruto te vio, me llamó de inmediato. Le pedí permiso a la directora para poder irnos a casa, y me dio la autorización. Los demás siguen en clases… Kiba estaba preocupado, y la muchacha que estaba con él, también lo estaba.

- Hidari…

- Ella. No sé si seré yo, pero creo que ambos…

- ¿O-nii? – interrumpió ella apenas.

- Dime.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Me siento mal… sólo quiero recostarme.

- De haberlo dicho antes, hubiese ido corriendo. – le respondió apresurando el paso.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso. La ojiperla no tenía ni ganas de seguir hablando. Se sentía tan cansada que volvió a dormirse en la espalda de su hermano. La fiebre no se quería ir, y un color rojizo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Al llegar, Sasuke tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder entrar, ya que tenía sus manos ocupadas cargando las piernas de su hermana. Con sumo cuidado entró a su habitación y la dejó descansando allí, sobre la cama que habían compartido los últimos días, por otro lado, la habitación de Hinata aún estaba repleta de las cosas de Hanabi.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó entrando a la habitación, al percatarse de que estaba sentada sobre la cama. Traía consigo un traste con agua y un paño.

- No. – respondió ella de manera fría.

- Al menos despertaste, llevas todo el día durmiendo. – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Sí, es que…

Sasuke se acercó tanto a su rostro, que Hinata se quedó sin habla, nerviosa cerró sus ojos. Agradeció a todo lo posible el hecho de que la fiebre le enrojeciera las mejillas, sino, su sonrojamiento hubiese sido más notorio. Pero el acto de su hermano era simplemente para tocarle la frente, y saber si es que aún tenía temperatura, o no.

- Se te ha bajado un poco... – le dijo para terminar depositando un beso sobre su frente. – pero debes seguir descansando, pequeña.

- ¡Hai! ¿Ya llegó mamá?

- No.

- ¿Y Hanabi? – miró a todos lados, recordando que tenían que ir a buscarla.

- Ya fui a buscarla.

- Lo siento – murmuró bajo – yo debí acompañarte… - insistió, tirando las sábanas a un lado, dispuesta a ponerse de pie. – Seguro que aún no almuerzan… debo preparar algo para…

- Relájate, niña. – La empujó de los hombros, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente. – Ya lo he hecho, la fui a buscar, le di almuerzo, la ayudé con su tarea y ahora se está dando una ducha.

- G-gracias…

- No me des las gracias. – le agarró las puntas de su cabello. – Ahora, abrígate. Debes cuidarte bien si quieres amanecer mejor, recuerda que siempre has sido débil en cuanto a salud. Un pequeño resfrío en personas comunes a ti te podría llevar al borde de…

- Lo sé, Onii – interrumpió cabizbaja. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí…

- Como digas –respondió de manera fría, dispuesto a irse de la habitación.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, volvió su mirada hacia atrás, a Hinata, quien se estaba recostando bajo las sábanas para continuar durmiendo. Sasuke recordó que debía ponerle el pañuelo humedecido sobre su frente, así que cerró nuevamente la puerta, esta vez con seguro. Tomó y depositó con sumo cuidado sobre la blanquecina frente de su hermana. Luego con ambas manos le tomó la cara y acarició sus sonrojadas mejillas, era tan pálida que parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

- Descansa, pequeña. – se acercó de improviso a ella para besarla en los labios, lo que a Hinata no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Se acomodó apoyándose con ambas manos de la almohada para poder besarla con mayor facilidad. La fiebre de Hinata estaba volviendo a subir, la hacía perder la razón y no estaba muy segura de si estaba soñando o no, así que simplemente se dejó llevar. Con delicadeza, comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo reiteradas veces.

- Onii – dijo apenas la menor, entre caricias y besos que le impedían hablar de corrido. – Sabes que estoy enferma… s-si sigues, seguro t-tú también te enfermarás luego…

- No me interesa, Hinata – le respondió él, mirándola ahora fijamente a los ojos. – Quiero que tú seas mía, sólo mía. No quiero compartirte, no quiero que otros chicos te miren como lo hago yo, no quiero que te bese nadie más que yo.

- Que egoísta… - bromeó ella, aferrándose a su cuello con ambas manos, no quería soltarlo. Estaba tan risueña que parecía drogada, como si la fiebre la llevara a eso. - … y que gracioso, yo tampoco quiero compartirte. – volvió a sonreír.

Ahora fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa. Con ambas manos se impulsó para poder acercarse a los labios de su hermano mayor, Sasuke, por su parte, estaba sorprendido. De ser así, ahora estaba pensando drásticamente en enfermar a su hermana más seguido. Pero antes de que la menor completara su acto, se detuvo en seco, lo miró a los ojos, y aún risueña, le dijo:

- Sasu-onii, hoy… - su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por segundo, pero la fiebre le impedía pensar, le impedía medir sus actos, y no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. En una situación normal, seguro nos encontraríamos con una Hinata bien sumisa y sonrojada. Buscó la mano de su acompañante y la entrelazó con la suya. – Hoy quiero que me hagas tuya.

* * *

Baaaau, tanto tiempo sin actualizar ._. perdónenme ~ había estado tan ocupada u.u Una lectora (supongo que eres chica, si no, discúlpame!) Nanii.98 me pidió que lo siguiera. Yo creí que nadie lo estaba esperando... seguro que tendré pocos o quizás ningún comentario, pero bueno~ incluso un sólo comentario me hará feliz y me animará a seguir escribiendo! Espero les guste a mis queridos lectores n_n 33 los amo.


End file.
